Frost Conversion
by Fr0stburn
Summary: Joseph was just an ordinary teenager who's life changed when civil war breaks out. After 3 months of killing and fighting, he decides his companions lives are more important over his own. After his sacrifice he finds himself in the land he secretly wish had existed, Equestria. Can he over come all the new problems in his new life, and not make the same mistakes from his oldlife?
1. the beginning of the ends end

**A/N so this is my first story so please give me some slack and leave a review. Also the first chapter is mainly frostburn's backstory so please be patient, and there will be some content in the story that is NOT recommended for under 18 readers.**

** Also I don't own any of the my little pony friendship is magic content, it belongs to Hasbro, except for my characters but still this is all for fun and the benefit of community with being nonprofit, so Without wasting any more of your time let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

:The beginning of the ends end.

"Frostburn! Get the fuck down! And for the love of god somebody radio in for help!" yelled our team leader.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing ghost?! Sitting around picking my nose? "retorted Kicker.

"Guys shut the fuck up and listen you need to get the hell out, angel is badly injured, we need to get her out of here asap." frostburn yelled.

There was a pause, then reality hit the squad leader telling him one of his members was hit and dying.

"Also... Guys.. there seems to be no way we are all getting out of here alive..." frostburn exclaimed. Even with all the gun fire the four partners looked at one another knowing that what frostburn had said was true. These four had just about done everything together from the day they met up.

*six months ago*

Joseph is a 19 year old who isn't the same run around teenager. Instead of going out hooking up and partying all night, he would rather stay home and play videogame with his friends or go to the shooting range on the weekends to shoot his new shotgun he go for his birthday.

-Frostburn's PoV-

Man what the fuck? Everyone said college would be fun, a different experience, something that you will look forward to doing for 4-8 years... Yea... Fuck that.

*BOOM* chhhik chhik

Yea there is nothing more manlier and stress relieving than shooting shit up with your shotgun.

"Hey Joey! You got a letter"

I looked over to see my brother waving fancy looking letter. " hey dude who's it from" I asked

"Ummm I don't know it says something about the government" he exclaimed

"Awww fuck here we go what more election stuff? Jeez don't they ever quit?" I asked. So I took the letter thanked my brother then quickly opened it. Just by the pure shock on my face let my brother know I was in for a one hell of a ride.

The first line of the letter was "selective service draft notice you will be picked up in 4 days bring whatever firearms you possess under your name".

*3 month after receiving the letter and finishing bootcamp*

(sorry was to lazy to go into detail, I haven't been to BC so I wouldn't know how to describe it)

"Hey yo kid what's your nickname gonna be?" ask the leader of the squad.

"Well? Come-on spit it put, or do I have to make one up for you?" he said with more anger.

"No sir! I go by frostburn" the young soldier replied.

"Good but cut the sir crap, there is no form of true government anymore. Just call me ghost. You are now part of our lil mercenary group, it's just me, you, angel, kicker Over there" replied ghost.

He went on to tell frostburn just about everything that happend, from how our government basically split in half and started a civil war. Which lead to just about every state becoming its own country. Now they are a small military squad who will work for the Californian war republic. He explain how they would now give their lives protecting their new country.

* * *

*Back to the present*

-Frostburn's pov-

"Guys it's been an honor working fighting and being able to call you my family, but this is where I will say goodbye" I said

"What the ever living fuck are you talking about?!" both kicker and ghost yelled

"Look guys I have nothing left to go to, or to return to... During the bombing I lost all family, old friends, a place to call home.. I'm here only because I wish to protect you and work beside you. I know you all have atleast one person to go home to. So please let me stay and make sure this place is never to be used again." I said with the most emotion I have ever used since the war began.

" damn it kid I won't leave you!"

"I'm not saying you have a choice, because I have made up mine, now get the fuck out of here, and live your lives like you should... Like I wish I could... Now all I wish it to go out with a bang..."

* * *

-End of Frostburn's pov-

Just as Frostburn said that a hail of gunfire and explosions went off. There was no more arguing the three squad mates left frostburn with the c4 detonator and all the shotgun ammo he could ever wish for. He then quickly set up the C4 around the building and set up a trip wire so when the enemy got to close to him the entire place will go out with a bang. Suddenly All hell broke loose frostburn emptied his shotgun into the crowed of hostiles, if it wasn't a slug it was a grenade that blew some of the hostiles to prices. There was just no end frostburn running out of ammo began to give up and waiting for the trap to be set off.

"God.. I know I havent been your biggest supporter but please forgive me for my past deeds" frostburn said in a sad silent whisper

*click*

Just as the explosive were about to go off time seemed to slow its self down all around frostburn, then everything just went white.

* * *

-Frostburn's pov-

"Huh so this is what it's like to be dead, strangely I thought it would be worse."

"Now now my child, for tho has been pure of heart it has been forced into corruption." an amazingly loud voice yelled.

"... Um hello may I ask who and or what I am talking to? And what do you mean pure of heart forced into corruption?" I asked.

" child you have been slain, but fear not due because you have earned a reward for your selflessness prior to your worlds corruption, so I will give you the choice of a request, if I find it worthy it will be done" the voice said again.

"ummm alright well since I am only 19 would it possible for me to start a life in the world of my little pony? I mean if you could" I said a little embarrassed. ( I was brony prior to the war and still was during, it just noone knew except a select few)

"Now why do you wish to go there?" the voice exclaimed.

"Well ever since I became a brony I kinda wished to live there because it always seemed so peaceful, without the things that could be corruptible like on earth, also getting a new start on a new life would be nice." I said with a little laughter on my voice.

"Hmmm alright I shall send you to Celestia, she will deal with you from there. Be safe my child" the voice said as the white around me slowly turned to black and I found myself asleep.

**A/N hey guys thanks for reading my first chapter of my story, please send me only productive reviews, anyways yea I'll see you all next time.**

** -Fr0stburn out.**


	2. A start to the new beginning

:A start to the new beginning

-In frostburns mind-

Everything is still black... What the hell is going on? Hmm... Hello... Hello... Hello... Echo echo echo... Damn am I seriously that bored... Fuck... Alright well let's just keep calm and...

"That's a good way to get started" a female voice said interrupting my thoughts.

Now frostburns Pov

"What the fuck?! Where did that come from and what is that bright ass light?!" I said before starting to panic.

"There is no need for that for I am Celestia and I'm here to help you chose your new form for Equestria" Celestia said suddenly as she appeared before my eyes.

"I... Uh... Wow... Seriously? How?" was all I could muster because the emotion I was being hit with was sooo intense I couldn't even put together a proper sentence.

Celestia giggled a little bit before handing me a book. "This book contains everything you will need, as you read you will select your race of pony, your body/mane colors and you will be able to choose your cutie mark and design It to whatever you want, or you may choose to earn it, either way I will see you when you are finished" with that she vanished before I could say another word.

Well shit I guess I better start reading this thing... _Yay_ I said sarcastically. After about what seem to be an hour of picking and choosing, with reading and trying to decide what options I want to live with for the rest of my life I have finally decided on what I wanted. I would become a white unicorn with dark blue eyes equally dark blue main/tail with lighter blue edges, and dark blue scar lines around my body, i decided to also create my own cutie mark which was an Xbox controller because iIjust love to play video games. Also being a unicorn I also got to decide what magic I was going to master in, being have chosen the name frostburn I went with becoming a cyromancer or a pony with the ability to control ice, as with other basic magic abilities.

As I closed the book and happy with my choices, once again everything went black but this time I began to feel the most intense pain my body has ever felt in my entire life. It was just horrendous how painful it was. As the pain decrease I had loss the feeling in my fingers and toes, also I then realized that my arms and legs were in different positions. Then it hit me I had be transformed into a pony! I was so excited but it quickly passed as I lost consciousness.

**A/N thanks again for sticking around again, please send me good or bad reviews, also whatever you think that should be added/changed! Thanks again frostburn out**.


	3. The start to the rewarded life

:The start to the rewarded life.

I was still unconscious but for some reason I was able to listen to everything around me. I began to hear the chirping of birds and that hard to explain gust of wind hitting and pushing around some sort of curtains. It was peaceful but I began to hear voices, and they seemed to be arguing. But out of all the arguing I was only able to make out what seemed to be the last bit of the argument.

"Are you sure he is even alive princess? He has been out for two weeks, Futhermore are you sure this is a good idea? I mean I understand you having a student" a male voice interrupted by another

"look Shining Armor I understand this is A bit odd but when this pony wakes up I am appointing him to be your apprentice until you know for sure he is ready."

"But princess.."

"No buts captain, I have made my decision, and since you have failed to find one on your own I am appointing you one."

"Alright if that is your wish" for who I believed to now be Shining Armor in a beaten tone.

"good"

As if on que my eyes shot open, who h I wish I had control over, because the amount of color mixed in with how bright it was inside the room just about made my eyes explode.

"Awww damn it" I yelled as I cover my now teary eyes.

"well well Shining Armor it looks like your apprentice is awake" Celestia said with a slight giggle.

"Apprentice? WAIT WHAT?!" I yelled out and suddenly I was on my feet (hoofs?). Surprisingly I stood up with ease; what even surprised me more was that walking on all four came naturally to me.

"OH! My apologies I am princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria, and if you choose to accept, I wish for you to be Shining Armor's apprentice in the royal guard until he finds you ready to live your life in Equestria." exclaimed Celestia with a massive smile on her face. Then again she sudden disappeared without letting me get a word out in response.

"wow" was all I could get out with a stupid smile on my face. I quickly looked over to Shining Armor and lost that smile. He had that stare, that one where if you looked at me to long it just made you feel uncomfortable, no matter how you look at him or away from him. He then proceeded to walk over to me with one of the most serious faces I have ever seen. "look here kid, I don't know where you are from or why the princess chose you instead of everypony in the guard. You will show me all the respect you would to the princess and more, you will do as I say just as I say. You got that kid?"

"Look sir I'm just as or possibly more confused than you are, also if you want me to show you respect, you better show me some respect. I only honor those that show respect towards me. So in short if you respect me I will respect you." I retorted

"Oh you shouldn't of said that kid I will beat the respect into you if I must." Shining Armor was now pissed. Now in my mind because of that book I now knew all the spells that I had chosen from, so if that punk of a captain wants to fight I'll give him one.

So I replied "first off the name is Frostburn. Second if I have to fight you to gain some respect I will."

The look on shining armor's face was pissed to say the lease. I have never seen somepony as angry as him. "alright then kid if it's a fight you want it's a fight you will get!" just a he finished his sentence his horn began to glow. This was all I needed to know I needed to cast one of the few spells I had learned, first I created my own armor from ice then created tube like features around my legs.

As shining charged up with power I quickly created small ice pellets in the tubes aimed and used my magic to launch them at shining armor. Shining was not expecting this at all and took the blunt of the blast throwing him across the room, and forcing him to release his spell right into my shoulder guard. "what the buck was that?" was all he said before passing out.

"Let freedom ring with a shotgun blast mother fucker" was what I replied with. (Man I love MachineHead I thought).

Suddenly I saw move from around the corner, quickly I ran over to protect the downed captain and yelled out for whoever was spying on us to come out. When Celestia walked out I knew I was fucked, first off I ruined the room and secondly I KO'd her royal guard captain.

"Ummm... I... I can explain" I said stuttering.

"There is no need Frostburn, I was here the entire time, you didn't honestly think I would leave you here by yourself would you? Besides from the looks of it you got the better of my captain, it seems you may get along better than I thought."

"wait… wait… wait… what? If you were here the entire time..."

"look shining armor has been through alot lately, and I have been informed of your past so I thought you two may make good friends." Celestia said with that adorable puppy eyes look.

This made me cave and lose all hatred for the captain. "alright princess if that is your wish I will try and start over with shining armor." I said hold some sort of smile.

"You better because your training and schooling begin tomorrow, so rest up. You got a big day ahead of you." with that she and shining armor's passed out body vanished.

"what have I gotten myself into" I thought as I put together the bed and pasted out.

**A/N well here ends the intro to my story please again send me whatever criticisms you believe that would make my story better. Thank you again for taking the time to read this, frostburn out.**


	4. Bond of brothers

**A/N Hey guys welcome back! I just wanted to say ill try and update this story as soon as possible. I wrote the first 2 and a half chapters on my ipod but this one i was able to write on my computer so its just a little bit longer. again please R/R any kind of advise will be taking into consideration. so without wasting more time please enjoy!**

* * *

:Bond of brothers.

Quick recap on events.

Three long weeks have passed since I have arrived here and let me tell you it has been nothing bet hell, but only because I was forced to go back to school and learn Equestrian history, and basic ponyology (basicly pony term for sociology) to help me get the main ideas of how things worked in this world. It was pretty basic I mean I learned a lot of it from being a brony, but still it never hurts to re-learn and catch up on some things.

Thankfully Shining Armor caught on to me hating school and he made sure I knew everything that I needed to know then we moved on to combat training. The training he and some other pony's put me through was nothing like the training I had gone through back on earth. Instead of the training being almost all physical, being a unicorn a majority of my training was in the use of magic and mastering more ice spells. With this training Im now able to create more human like weaponry out of ice, for example small cylinders on my front legs to either be used for shotgun blasts or for small pistol rounds. Then on my back I am able to create a rifle type rig to launch bigger and more deadly ice ammo, which is more accurate at the cost of how many I can create and my firing rate. Even with my offensive abilities being so advanced I have also trained myself to not having to wear standard issue guard armor because I am now able to create even stronger ice armor/shielding.

These past few weeks haven't been just about myself, I have also took what Celestia told me into consideration about Shining Armor and I began talking to him in more of a brotherly manner than a student/apprentice. I'm almost more than positive that Shining caught on because lately he has been less uptight and more open about his problems. Soon enough I found myself being vented to by Shining as he told me about how him and his wife haven't been able to see each other very much these past few months, being the friend I am I let him vent without getting irritated.

Soon enough we were more like brothers than teacher/student. As we were out in the courtyard, we were suddenly called, and the princess came to us with great urgency in her voice, requesting that just shining and me go and scout out a recent attack on the town of Bucklands.

-Present Time Royal chambers-

"Umm princess I know Frostburn is a good fighter and can holdout on his own, but do you really think that he should be the one that comes with me to scout out Bucklands?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yes if anything he will be the prefect wingpony for you Shining. But take warning since the day we lost communications with Bucklands a few days ago we have yet to send a scouting party so you will be the first ones to find out what has happened. So when you two return I will require to know EVERYTHING that you have recovered."

I didn't need to say anything, due to me knowing if I said anything it would most likely go onto deaf ears. Also this will be a good opportunity to show both Shining Armor and Celestia that I am worthy of staying here.

With that we set and began to get all the preparations we believed we will need for the trip, then with some written intel we set out to bucklands. Luckily we had a ride there because otherwise it would have been a long ass walk.

* * *

-On the carriage-

"Hey dude so what do you think happened to Bucklands?" I asked like a lil kid.

"I really don't know Frost, I don't know. All im hoping is that the messengers were lost and the town perfectly safe."

"right…. Hey I gotta question since we will be here a while what kind of enemies would we face out this way?"

"well Frost if we kept flying west we would run right in to the changling nation. Then to the north there are the dragon nations." Shining said with a concerned look on his face. Most likely because he probably began to think the changlings were responsible for loss of communication.

"Ahh alright I know you have had some history with the changlings and that we are not currently on good terms with them, but I never knew there was a dragon nation nearby as well."

"well we are allies with the dragon nation, or supposedly we are, we currently have a trading system with them. We supply them with gems they give us our warm summer days. Its hard as buck to explain how exactly they work. But whatever keeps the summers warm right?" shining said with a bit of a chuckle.

It was about a two hour ride there. But to be safe we landed about half a mile from the town to possibly get the surprise on any foe still in town.

slowly we began to make our way to the town. In about thirty minutes were where on the outskirts of town

shock and disbelief was all Shining and myself could show on our faces as the town came into view. No matter how hard we tried we just couldn't find the words. The sight was just so horrendous.

*The sight we saw: everything was burned down. There were scorched Bodies everywhere. If they weren't burned we found the bodies executed with either cuts in their necks or hanging from posts. The sight of this was absolutely terrifying, but that wasn't all that had put us into a state of shock. The smell that lingered was just as bad as the sight. The smell of rotten and burned flesh filled the air.

In all my experiences from war I have never seen anything this horrendous. After a few hours it was about noon and we stumbled onto the last burned out building so we began our last investigation.

"holy fuck Shining this place has to be hell. God please save these poor souls. What the fuck happened here?!" I said in pure anger now.

"I…. I.. don't know Frost… I just don't know.. who would do this kind of thing to such good pony's? have you found anything that could lead us to who did this?"

"No all I have found is dead bodies, blood and pony internals…. Have you look through all the buildings yet? Because I want to get the fuck out of here!" I replied on the verge of crying.

"same, I want to get the buck out of here asap. But first there are two more buildings to we need to investigate. Ill go to this one you go check out the one at the end of the street." Shining commanded.

"alright call or send a flare if there is something wrong."

With that we went our separate ways to each building.

As I got closer to the burned building…. I began to figure out what I had found. This. This right here has never made me hate an enemy I didn't know of so much before. What I had discovered was that the last building was a school house. I did not dare go inside without my wingpony. "Hey shining I need you to come here! I think I found something."

"what did you find Frost? Is it some sort of lead to is responsible for this?!"

"um nooo but it may be even worse.." I said holding my nose, the smell that came from the school house was just so horrible I almost lost my breakfast. As soon as I finished my sentence Shining Armor was by my side and we went inside... as we entered the smell got even more intense to the point where our eyes began to tear up. So Shining began cast a spell on us where we no longer could smell for the remainder of the day, and with then we ventured towards what seemed to be the main classroom. What we saw in there was the most satanic/horrible sight either of us had seen. There were or atleast what seemed to be every filly/colt in the town tied to each chair and burned. That sight... I can't even go into more detail on the sight. For the first time I found my self shedding tears (manly stallion tears btw) shining the toughest punk I know was also shedding a few tears. "Who would do this?" we thought.

I was the first to speak, there was about five minuts of silence between us. " hey dude… I know this is not the time but we need to go and tell Celestia what has happened here." After saying there I just couldn't hold back the tears.

Shining quickly reply "yea you are right Frost, but its still about high noon lets atleast try and put these spirits to rest and give them a proper burial. It's the least we could do."

I quickly agreed and we picked up each child and each body and moved them out to an open field to the side of the town. After hours of digging we finally got the stomach to pickup and give each victim a proper burial. That has to have been the saddest thing to ever happen to me, other than the day I got the news my family had been killed in a recent air raid…

* * *

-Flashback-

"Hey yo Frostburn get your shotgun happy ass over here and have a few drinks on us for your success on your most recent mission." Yelled Ghost

"oh hey also you forgot this" kicker said as he threw me my knife and I fixed it back onto the end of my shotgun.

"Thanks guys you are truly the best squad mates a pointman could ask for! So I raise this toast to not only you guys, but for every soldier, officer, and squad mate that supports his own and will risk his or her life to make sure they get back..." was all I was able to say before the base alarm went off.

"Everyone get to your battle stations, we are under attack, I repeat the entire Californian Republic is under attack!" the overcom said.

"did he just say the entire republic is under attack?" I asked

"It seems soo, whoever wants us dead is not waiting" Ghost said with a bit of laughter in his voice. With that we get our orders that we are under attack and we are being sent back to my home town to help defend it from an incoming threat.

But it was too late when we got there... There was nothing left.

I quickly drove to where my house was to find it completely destroyed, the rest offbeat squad was with me.

As they check the area for any survivors I check my house hoping my family had survived. (but now I wish I hadn't)

"no no no no oh god please no please.." I begged

I found them all dead except for my father who was on the verge of death. I held him calling for angel to get over here and help him.

"Angel for the god get over here NOW, we have a survivor!" I yelled out not caring, if there could have been hostiles in the area. "It's gonna be ok dad there's a medic on the way. Please stay with me" I begged. In a raspy voice he began to talk " I'm sooo damn proud of you son…*cough* I know we had our rough times, but… but…*tears were now forming in his eye* but I wouldn't give the world to change you."

"Dad please! Rest you will be fine in a couple of minutes." I still begged him.

"I know son… I know.. but my time is done.. *cough now blood began to run from his mouth* listen to me don't change who you are… you are pure of heart. And no matter what happens ill always be proud of you…and always know we all love you..." He than closed his eyes for the last time.

"NO! NO DON'T YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME! YOU FUCKER! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME! *now I was full on bawling my eyes out* NOOO DAD DAMNIT! NNOOOOOOO FFFFFFUUUUCKKKK! I yelled while clutching the body of my father. "good bye dad, I love you, I love all you. Please Rest in peace." I said as I laid him down next to my mother, brother and pets.

* * *

-End of flashback-

That moment still haunts me in my sleep... And now this memory will join it.

I quickly snapped out of it when shining called for me to get a look at something.

"Hey Frostburn get over here you need to see this!"

"what is it?" I said still on the verge of tears

"hey man you ok?" shining said with great concern.

"no i'm not, but lets just go and see what you found."

"no dude, you have been there when I was down now i'm going to do the same. If you wont open up to me as student to mentor, then will you open up to a brother?"

"alright. Fine you win *sniff* look as you know i'm not originally from here." I began my story. As I told him everything I could see that something, about my past hit him, and hit him hard, possibly close to home but I don't want to get the water works going, because we are still on a mission.

"So there… know you know, so now can we see what you wanted to show me?"

"i'm sooo sorry man I didn't know. If there's anything that I can do please say"

"look it's in the past but thanks bro, you have been the closest thing to family i've had in a while. So again what the hell did you find?"

"Oh right. It's over here, it's some sort of lettering."

What that we headed over to the spot. And so it turned out to be was a series of labels mainly just three letters ELF made out of paint... Or we said it was paint. Anyways a few moments later we had found another tag that said equestrian liberation force will return.

Both shining and myself were shocked, worried and kinda scared to see who these ELF really were.

We had enough for today so we signaled for our ride and returned to Celestia.

The ride back was horribly long. The two guards that was pulling us tried asking us what happened to the town but there was no reply, all we said was there was nothing. Nothing was left from the attack. Which was true to certain extent.

Once we got back the palace guards showed us the way to a hidden room. And from the looks of it, I guess this would be considered the palace war room because there was a massive round table with this epic looking map in the center that has to have been powered by magic because it wasn't like a flat paper map. No this was like star wars hologram map, from the tallest mountain to lowest areas of the everfree forest. It was like some sort of UAV was constantly on watch, even though I know those don't, or should exist here.

"So what did you discover from your trip to Bucklands?" Celestia said happily

Me and shining look at each other with the same sadden expression and Celestia caught on very quickly.

"Something went wrong didn't it? What happened to Bucklands?! Were there any injuries to its townspeople?" She said with more worry to her voice.

Me and Shining both let out a sigh and began to tell Celestia our findings, from the buildings to the children in the school. We also explained how we help put to rest all of the victim's bodies, or atleast we hope their spirits are at rest. Again just on que as we finished a little letter appeared out of nowhere from a small green puff of smoke.

Celestial was at a loss of words. She then went and asked to talk to shining armor alone, instantly I knew it was bad. Being a brony and all I knew that green smoke was from twilight's companion spike. The two returned and shining was all but happy.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I was stopped by Celestia explaining to me that she was sorry but we were being assigned guard duty at ponyville until further notice.

**A/N Hey guys i hope you enjoyed my newest chapter i should have another one up in a few days. so please R/R! Frostburn out!**


	5. Making New Friends

:Making New Friends

Celestia walked into the room with Shining Armor who had an indifferent face on. suddenly Celestia began to explain to me what she needs us to do.

"Im sorry to have to ask you to do this on such short notice, but I need you to go with Shining Armor to Ponyvile and not only protect the city but more importantly protect the elements of harmony."

"I don't understand, why do we need to go to ponyvile right now? Shouldn't we be looking for whoever this E.L.F. group is?" I asked with great concern.

"Well you see Frostburn, it isn't that easy, first I have never heard of this group before so i'm asking for information from our neighboring nations. Secondly I am having Royal Guards posted in all of my cites to make sure that what happened to Bucklands never happens to anypony else. For why the urgency with the elements of harmony, Twilight has sent me a letter saying that supply caravans have been going missing or looted with the lettering E.L.F. on the destroyed caravans. With these attacks being so close I'm sending my two most trusted guards to protect them." Celestia was finally done. Or so I thought.

"Alright, if you put it like that of course I'll go. If it's an opportunity to have a chance to meet those fuckers who slaughtered that town, and make them face the justice they deserve." I said with great anger in my voice.

"That's fine but don't let your hate take over, or it will push you to do something you will regret. Also no one is to know that you are a guard, since you can create your own armor at will, I am only sending Shining armor with the guard outfit. You will be his friend he made while here at the palace. But if you don't wish to lie you may tell only the elements the truth, understand?"

"yes ma'am." I replied. With that we gathered our things we would need to live in ponyvile. Once we were ready we returned to Celestia and she then teleported us to the outskirt of Ponyvile.

I once again I got blinded because of the mass amount of lights and colors. "MOTHER….." I yelled out while covering my eyes.

"hahahaha man you really need to learn to close your eyes before getting teleported" Shining Armor said while on his back laughing.

"Oh hardy har freakin har, you soooooo funny shining armor" I retorted.

"oh calm down frost im only bucking with you."

"sure dude. Sure. Whatever. So how far are we from ponyvile?" I asked

"It should just be up the road, oh and I got a favor to ask of you once we get there."

"well that depends, what is this favor?" I asked with that immature face.

"….. seriously dude? Seriously? No. nothing like that alright. Apparently Twily has gotten herself a coltfriend and I'm going to make sure he is worthy of being her special somepony. What I'm asking of you is help me see if this guy is worth her time." Shining Armor said in one of the most concerned voices I have ever heard from him.

"Well of course dude, ill help you. But you need to remember, it's not what makes you happy, its what makes her happy." I replied. As we were just starting to enter Ponyvile.

"Yea frost I guess you're…" was all that got out when suddenly a pink blur raced by us.

"OHMYGOSH SHININGYOURHERE! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH WENEEDTOGETTWILIGHT!" the pink blur said at a pace I cant even match even if I tried.

When it stopped moving I noticed it was Pinkie Pie. But all she did was stand there and stare at me.

"umm hi" I said sheepishly

Suddenly she gasped as loud as possible then disappeared into thin air.

"What… the… fuck…. Was… that?" I asked while in total shock.

"That my friend, was Pinkie Pie. And from all I know psychics do NOT apply to that pony. It's odd but it's just one of those things you have to go on with and not question it" shining said, it was funny tho how much emphasis he put in how psychics don't apply to her. That was for sure one experience I wont forget, And with that we continued to Twilights house.

* * *

(The last bit of the walk made me realize how massive ponyvile really is compared to how the show prescribed it. It was truly amazing. In the show there were like max four buildings here. Its basically like a small city.) it was mesmerizing, thankfully Shining put a hoof out in front of me and stopped me, and forced me back into reality, because I was just about to walk right through the libraries door. We stopped right in front of the door and just as Shining was going to go knock on the door I stopped him and I told him how we were going to have just a little bit of fun with Twilight.

He didn't like the idea but he went along.

*knock knock knock*

"who's there?" a female voice yelled

"special delivery for one Twilight Sparkle." I said trying to keep a straight face. As I pushed shining off to the side.

"OH YAY MY NEW BOOKS ARE HERE!" I heard her yell. Suddenly the door shot wide open and I saw twilight look at me with now anger. " what kind of prank are you pulling, sir? Because im asking you to leave I don't have time for this I need to keep my studies up!" who was now identified as Twilight (WHO WOULDA THOUGHT?!)

"Uhh what do you mean miss?" I said looking confused

"Well I don't see my books and you sure don't look like a postal pony so im sure this is some sort of failed prank." She continued.

"Well I don't know if you would give me a minute ill show you what your delivery is but now I don't think you deserve to see him." I said with that joking smile

"Wait him? who are you talking about?" she then got a little concerned. But instead of torturing her more I pulled Shining next to me. It was pretty crazy I never knew Twilight could move at such intense speeds, it was on par with pinkie's because all I saw was a purple blur pass me then tackled Shining Armor yelling "BBBFF!" (that moment I wanted to yell out DAWWWW but I kept to a serious mood and kept it to myself)

After the two finally picked themselves up, Twilight invited us inside where she began to play 1,000 questions on how I became Shining's apprentice. Now Celestial said I could either tell the truth or make up a lie about my past, but keeping lies going just isn't my strong suit. So after a while she knew almost everything that Celestia and Shining armor did.

Twilight then went to go prepare us dinner, where that was when I noticed something. I noticed that Twilight seemed to look alot older than the tv show. It was odd but I mean how accurate can a tv show be right? Then I remembered shining telling me that the crystal pony incident was well over a few years ago. And there hasn't been any kind of disturbances since. After a little while Twilight returned with dinner and told began to explain how their (Twilight/Shining Armors) parents are coming down in two days to meet her coltfiend Icebreaker.

Just this topic made shining armor do that overly done while drinking water to spitting it everywhere scenario. It was funny as hell to watch him freak out and push her to the other room just to started asking her all these questions about this new pony.

"What do you mean mom and dad are coming?" shining said on the verge of yelling.

"well I didn't know you two would be down. Also we have been seeing each other for a few months now and I thought it would be a good idea to have him finally meet mom and dad. And I guess you to since you will be here for a while." Twilight said with a light smile.

"it's not so much that you finally found a special pony it's just that mom and dad aren't the best with meeting new ponys, and you know that"

"yes I do… but I mean they should be more understanding if this one mean a lot to me right? I mean I did a lot of research and its said that the best relationship happen when the parents approve of their child's significant other."

That was all I heard before I think they caught on and closed the door. Oh well right?

Shining returned and he quickly walked over and asked me if I will help make sure I to help him with this Icebreaker character. So of course I said yes I'll help and I'll try and make friends with Icebreaker so I can further understand how he works.

After talking about it more we cleaned up the dinner table and went to bed. I claimed the couch and shining got the guest bed. Pretty good night of you ask me.

* * *

BANG!

... WHATTHEFUCK?! Wait.. where am I? And . I'm human again? Was all that pony stuff a dream. I had woken up laying next to my old house. I look up just to see the enemy planes dropping bombs onto the civilians. I shot under some cover and hope for the best, I got thrown around and hurt pretty badly but nothing to serious. I looked around at the damage to see my war torn house again.

"no no no no please god no" I began saying over and over again. I ran toward the destroyed house. I saw my dead family... I began to walk to my father tears and falling from my eyes. Why I began to yell WHY!

Damn it frostburn wake up! Please for Celestia's sake wake the buck up! I heard from out of no where. And suddenly everything began going dark.

The next thing I knew I was surrounded by seven ponys. For just waking up I was still in that stupid stage but I could recognize the main six, and shining armor.

"Ummm hi guys good morning to you" I said with a smile.

Uhh yall alright sugercube? That must of been one heck of uh dream to get you so worked up. For I'm assuming Applejack said due to her accent.

"why yes… you have been like this all morning and we were quite worried." Said a very very quiet voice. I assumed it was Fluttershy just based off how quiet she was.

"yea i've never seen someone soo worked up like that before, I gotta say its pretty cool of you how you just woke up and acted like nothing happened." Said a squeaky female voice and again im sure that was Rainbow Dash due to the use of "awesome"

"oh darling you had us all worried is there anything we can do to help you?" the last voice said which had to be Rarity.

"uhhh yea… im not sure what my dream was about. But I know it was a dream so I don't have to worry about it too much. Also what time is it?" I asked with a stupid grin on my face.

"its about a little past highnoon" Twilight said.

"Holy fuck did I really sleep in that late?" I exclaimed

"YUPYUPYUP" Pinkie Pie said rapidly

"Damn, well then now that I'm awake and I'm all introduced to the gang what happened or has been happening that you had to tell the princess?" I asked

Twilight and the other went into great detail telling me and shining how not only have supplies gone missing but when they did in red paint there would always be 3 letters E.L.F.

This put me and shining into a defensive state. We knew first Hand what these things can do.

She goes on to tell us that a zebra was seen painting the E.L.F. on one of the looted carts.

The zebra's damn why did that not hit me sooner, they have been trying to take back Equestria for hundreds of years now, but recently stop sending threats. But now it seems they may have been doing more than sending threading mail.

In an argument I said "how could they have gotten to Bucklands if they are on the other side of the land?"

"They have powers just like us. Most Likely they teleported there to make us think the changing army's attacked us. We will need to be on guard now alright frost." Shining armor claimed

"Yes sir." I responded

"But for now let's go and show you around the town." Twilight said

As we left there was only 3 of us me shining and twilight. The others had to go and do stuff, I was shown around on our way back I could her a type of music I haven't heard in a while it was like techno/light dubstep.(not the kind that sounds like a robotic porno) it was pretty cool and they told me that it was from the local DJ Vinyl Scratch or PON-3 and that she lives with her roommate Octavia who is more of a classical artist.

(Hmmm I thought someday I gotta go down there and visit.)

As we got back I open the door to twilight's house to….

"SURPRISE!" Everypony yelled.

"Holy fuckin... Hell... Shit... Damn what the hell?!" was all I could brain.

Pinkie was standing upside down on the roof, then fell and slowly landed on her hoofs.

"How I hell did you do that?!" I was about to ask then I remembered what shining told me. That physics just don't apply to that pony.

Pinkie then disappeared and reappear next to the DJ'ing booth And yelled "hey every pony lets welcome Frostburn to our little town and get this party STARTED!"

Just like that a massive amount of bass filled the library. It must have been magic that was holding all the books in place because other wise... Oh.. Right magic we can do that here hahah I thought an began to break out of my human shy shell and learned to dance to the techno music it was alot of fun and I gotta say I've never had this much fun for a while now.

I then noticed something that kind concerned me. And that was just about every single mare in the room was keeping their distance from me (bein a guy and kinda oblivious to the obvious I thought this was a bad thing) so I walked over to Shining to talk to him about it.

"Hey uhh Shining why are all the mares on the other side of the room? Is like colt pick or something?" I asked confused.

"you really don't know do you? Alright well from what Twilight told me that not alot of males pass through ponyvile, so most of them don't know how to talk to a stallion or they are scared to." Shining Armor explained.

*My thoughts*

(so would that mean more power to me right? But wait… Fuck why do I have to be just as shy, Well…. But if I do go and talk to one who do I talk to? I mean there are alot of cute girls (mares?) here… aww man this is gonna suck in alot of ways but atleast I'll Try and have some fun while being moral good.)

Soon the party began to die down and I continued to talked to the main 6, I even got to know Twilight's coltfriend icebreaker. He seems like a good person and somehow really familiar, I don't know why but ehh maybe it's just because I'm to friendly, later I found myself talking to vinyl and Octavia for a little bit, they seemed to be pretty chill ponys.

Goodnight every pony then we set off to our beds (couch for me) because the parents are coming over dinner and the judgment of twilights coltfriend.

Thankfully that night I didn't not have and night terrors, and woke up early. Like early enough to where the was just beginning to rise, so I decided to go on a little walk, it was peaceful. I had no real idea where I was going, but I figured because I found myself feeling the ground like pulsate, which I found was odd. So I tracked down cause to vinyl/octavia's house. With a great amount of recon I found that there was a light on in what I think is the living room so walked up and knocked, then the vibrations lessened but I knocked again, this time the vibrations were gone. Again I knocked to hear "look pal, its off, you can leave me alone now." A faint voice yelled

I was quite shock. So I replied "it's me Frostburn, you know from last night?"

Suddenly I heard hoofsteps run towards the door then like six locks being undone before the door swung open. There I saw vinyl looking at me with a look of shock coming from her crimson eyes.

"Umm goodmorning?" I asked. Followed by "Do you usually get visitors at this hour?"

"Nope… well yea sometimes I mean sometimes there are some punks out there who don't like my music and come by just to complain and complain. Also what are you doing up at such an un-pony like hour?"

"I really don't know. I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, so I went for a walk and found myself feeling the ground pulsate so I followed it here."

"Oh alright I gotcha, well why don't you come it and we can cook up some breakfast for us and Tavi when she wakes up" Vinyl said, of course I didn't say no, so I followed her inside and sat down at the table where she gave me a cup of coffee.

For the next few hours about her life, how she landed up as a DJ in ponyvile and how she became like sisters with Octavia.

man this mares childhood was kind just like mine put I was a human and face problems on a different scale but at the same time on a similar scale. I mean as a child because I had larger ears, and didn't always have the up to date on technology or know what was and wasn't socially acceptable. The problems that she face were just as bad, she was taunted, physically hurt, and ran out of class/town just because she had crimson eyes, and had a talent in techno music.

It seems no matter what society you are in Human or Pony Society does not support difference and will shun you just for being different. It seemed that discussing this put Vinyl to tears. (FUCK! I hate when girls cry) thought. So I did the only thing that came to mind and I walked over and gave her a massive hug. We sat there in the hug for about five minutes. We quickly broke out of the hug when Octavia walked down looking as refreshed as one of the princess's after a good night sleep.

"Wow hey Octavia how do you look so refresh with the base so high up?" I asked. Her answer was short and simple And she walk back to her room and showed me a pair of ear plugs, "since I cannot hear the dubs, I just simply have them message me as I sleep it is simply wonderful" she replied with a smile. Who would of thought hahah.

So I decided to hang with the duo for the day. damn I learned alot about them as well as they had learned Alot about me. But sadly as much as I wanted to stay with them it was getting close to dinner time so we said our good byes And I went back to the library to get ready to meet the sparkles

* * *

.

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanna say I Hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving. Also I hoped you enjoyed my latest chapter. Also sorry for the quick ending I was being rushed because I was suddenly put in charged in deep frying the turkeys. Alright well thank you guys for your time and have an amazing day! Oh also please write a review good or bad I would like to know what you guys think.**


	6. that thing you should always want

**A/N hey guys first off I wanted to say I hoped everyone had a good and safe Thanksgiving, secondly this chapter should have been part of the last one but because of last minute occurrences I had to cut it short. So without further ado lets get the show back on the road.**

* * *

:that thing you should always want.

"That was fun, I wonder if they could show me how to write/create music. I mean back on earth I always wanted to be some sort of musician but I never could pick it up. Ehh anyways I need to start thinking about dinner, Twilight's and Shining Armor's parents should be here in a few hours." I thought to myself as I entered the library.

"Hey there dude, how was your day off? I didn't see you at all today, where did you go off to? Shining armor asked.

"Well I woke up early this morning to find that no one was awake, so I decided to take a walk through the town, and try and my directions down, without having to disturb anyone." I replied

"Uh huh surree dude, so then where were you all day? I mean i'm fine with you doing as you wish, I just wish to know what you have been spending your time on."

"well while I was on my walk I began to feel the ground vibrate. Knowing that the ground does not vibrate on its own I began to look into what was the cause. What I found was it was Vinyl Scratch creating more music for her gigs. Seeing that she was still awake I knocked on their door, and the next thing I know i'm chilling with them the entire day swapping stories, so I took them out to launch since they made me breakfast."

"ooooooo you were with them _all day huh_? _Sounds like a lot you had a lot of fun._" shining said with a giant smirk.

"….. no… not like that dude. As much fun as that could have been I like to have a more positive morals than most." I was becoming a little more serious, but I know he was just pulling my leg.

He began to laugh. "what are morals? I've never heard of them before? Also you should start talking to vinyl you seem to have taking a liking to her, and if I have my information correct she has had some bad experience with relationships."

"Well morals are… hmmm i'm not entirely sure how to explain them. They are like your ability to choose right from wrong. If you have good morals in most situations you will choose to do the right thing, where if you are morally bad, well. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Ahhh alright I more or less understand it." Shining said nodding his head.

*sniff sniff* "holy shit what the fuck is that smell?" I asked holding my nose

"That would be you, you dumbass!" Shining said laughing

(Oh god please, I hope I didn't smell this bad at Vinyl's and Octavia's house…fuck) I thought.

"umm may I use your shower?" I asked a little embarrassed.

Now in full laughter shining quickly said "I was about to order you to take a shower. You CAN NOT smell like that when my parents get here."

"_Awww but honey I thought you said they would like me no matter what I smelled like?" _I said with great sarcasm.

"Buck off" was all he said before we both fell over laughing. "But seriously go take a shower it's upstairs first door on the right" without further argument I left for the shower.

After a quick shower, I went downstairs to see a dark blue Pegasus with a grey and white mane, sitting on the couch looking more nervous than most new royal guard recruits about to take the final exam. See this I decided I think I man have a little fun with this kid.

"hey bro you look a tad bit nervous" I said walking past him then sitting next to him on the couch. He looked at me looked down at the floor then looked at me again sighed then said

"You have no idea how nervous I am. I mean I've met parents of other mares and I've never been nervous when meeting them. There is just something about Twilight that makes me want to die to make sure she is happy. I guess out of all the parents I have met these one i'm actually worried about not impressing. Or at least making sure they don't hate me…"

I sat there in shock. It truly has been a while since I have seen anyone have feelings for another, it doesn't matter if it was human or pony feelings it truly has been a while. I felt bad, it seems that he actually cared for twilight to the point where he would give his life for her. Or at least that's how he made it sound. " hey kid whats your name? and I know it non of my business but about how long have you been with twilight?" I asked. " oh no worries. i'm Black Ice and we have been seeing each other for about 6 months." He replied.

"damn… i'm jealous, I wish I could get into a relationship and have it hold for anything over a month. But six? Damn good job. But I gotta ask would you really give your life for her? Or just to make her happy?" I eagerly asked

"ha yea thanks, with dying for her… yes I would rather die/give my life than to see her hurt, emotionally or physically. Fuck man have you ever been this nervous before? Or have any tips to give someone?" he began to physic himself out.

"Well first off you can help yourself by not freaking out, second from what I have heard you are an amazing kid, and Twilight is lucky to have found someone as pure as you seem. Just relax and try not to do anything too stupid" I said playfully before lightly punching his shoulder.

As soon as I hit him he started shacking again and quietly said"thanks for the advice… man I've never been this fucking nervous… fuck…"

(WAIT! Did he just say fuck?) I thought so I quickly asked him " hey dude did you just say fuck?"

"Yea what of it? Look dude im freaking out so you can go fuck right off!"

*Sigh* "alright… dude you need to calm down alright you are just going to make things harder for yourself." I said getting irritated.

"no shit! Just fuck off ok?"

(Ok then no more mister nice guy) "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME! YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD LIKE THAT?!" I yelled with the most authoritativeness voice I could make up.

Seeing his error to finding out that the pony trying to help him and the pony he told to fuck off was secretly part of the royal guard. "I'm…i'm sorry, I.. I didn't know please forgive me. Please I don't want this night to go bad please!" he begged. (why does this kid seem soo familiar? I know i've never met him before, but why does he sound and act so similar to…. No… it couldn't be.

* * *

-Flashback-

-One year ago, six months prior to the war.-

I walked down a set of stairs to a massive room which my brother was sitting at his computer. "hey bro, do you wanna play some halo?" I asked. "Nah him playing L.o.L. with the girlfriend." He replied. So just being the older jealous brother I felt like having some fun. So I took in a deep breath and said " DAWWWW you guys are just soooo fucking cute! You know that?" I was then met with the universal response between taunting siblings, and that was the middle finger and "fuck off."

* * *

-End of flashback-

(could he possibly be black ice? There is only one way to find out forsure. And it is not asking if he wants to play halo.) I thought as an evil smiled crossed my face.

"uhh sir you… you ok?" Black Ice asked said still nervous about what had happened.

That was when my smile disappeared. Quickly I said " ok dude, cut the sir crap, and for why I was smiling. That was because I was thinking about you and Twilight together, And I couldn't help but smile because you guys are just sooo fucking cute together!"

as I finished that shock on Black Ice's face was completely filled with a mixture anger, disbelief, and sadness. "umm dude you ok?" I added. "There is only one mother fucker that would taunt me! And hes not here with us… so please don't ever say something like that again please…" he said sadly with a few tears forming in his eye.

From that moment I knew it was him! My brother is here in Questria! So I simply said " do you even know who I am?" trying to make a trolling face. " you're Frostburn right?" he relied. "are you fucking serious dude? How could you not know your own brother" I said laughing.

"J…Joe… joey?! Is that really you?" again he began to cry a little bit and jumped over and gave him a massive hug, up to the point to I was almost breaking him.

"Holy fuck dude I can believe you're here! Yet im not to surprised that you would dating Twilight."

"I know! I cant believe that you are here either! And what do you mean by that?"

"well bro come on I know back on earth Twilight was your favorite Character prior to the war" I said. Soon after we began exchanging stories, about half an hour of story swapping I was happy an yet sad to know that both my parents had made it up to heaven and he had decided to go to Equestria. Tho the biggest thing I learned was that he has been here for over two years, where I saw them die no more than 4 months ago. It was strange but what ever we are both here and we are going to make the best of it. Suddenly both Twilight and Shining Armor walked down the stairs and we shared with them everything that happened. As we finished up our story there was a knock on the door. "Oh man here we go" Ice said getting nervous again. " just keep calm and be yourself" I added right before the dinner.

We sat there and talked for a good two hours, I have to say it was a lot of fun meeting Twilight's and Shining Armor's parents. They were both very proper and yet very relaxed about everything that was happening. One thing I found that was really funny was that near the end of the dinner we found ourselves all sitting near the fire except for Twilight, because their parents had brought their picture album of twilight when she was a little filly. She was sooo freaking adorable. It was pretty amazing to see that somethings never change no matter where you are.

As things began to die down we all said our good byes. I could see off in the distance my brother, Shining Armor, and their dad talking. I was a little scared, but that feeling died instantly when my brother Black Ice or Ice for short shook both their dad's and Shinings hoof with a happy look. I guess all things do come out happy in the end. (For me, my day get to end living with my brother and getting to sleep in an actual bed. Man there are only a few things, that could of made this day better. Lets hope that things only get better from here out.) I thought as I pass out on my brothers guessed bed.


	7. A chip off the old scratch

**A/N hey guys sorry for the late update. Finals are coming up and if anyone knows finals are some shit you don't want to slack on so im going to TRYand put more time into studying. Don't worry though when ever I have free time ill try my best to get another chapter out.**

* * *

A chip off the old scratch and a new alliance.

*3 weeks since meeting my brother.

Because I had nowhere to live I moved in with my brother Black Ice, and I gotta say I have been loving it, being part of the Royal guard means I have a bi-weekly pay so im able to pay my brother some rent because I am staying in "HIS" home so I agreed, and of course there have been those days where we fight but I mean siblings who don't fight or argue just doesn't exist. After while though I did grow tired of his bullshit so with my savings I moved out of his apartment and moved to the apartment of my own…. Right next to his… it's not exactly the furthest possible choice, but hay I love the kid but just not enough to continue living with him.

With me having my own place now I was more free to go out without freaking house rules. (Yea I know what do you mean more free? Well because Black Ice was working with Twilight she wanted his ass up just as the sun rose so he could help her study or some shit like that… I truly don't know how he deals/likes her. But hey it's his heart not mine). What made this week even better was that Shining gave me the rest of this week off… which I don't know how many days are in a week but im guessing 7 like on earth because they have two days off then work five, and today I guess was the first day of the week because everyone is working today, unlike yesterday. Anyways now that I have this week off I can finally take Shining's advice and spend some time with Vinyl. But for now im just going to get things all squared away in my house then try and start things with Vinyl tomorrow.

* * *

*The next day*

I woke up completely rejuvenated and ready to start my new life with my new apartment by going and hanging out with Vinyl. –sniff- "good god I smell horrendous" I said as I looked into my small bathroom mirror. "for fuck sake joey you look and smell like shit… get it together man… errr pony? Whatever I need to get ready ill see if I can hang out with her this afternoon then take her out to dinner…. "Fuck just thinking about that makes me nervous" I said to myself getting out of the shower (Man if I couldn't get the balls to do things like this on Earth… how the fuck am I suppose to do it here? I mean I am on a new planet so that means I do get a new start and I don't have to be such a shy mess.. _no shit dude! Come on you need to do this you will love it, I mean you deserve this you missed to many opportunities on earth. _I know! Your right. Fuck this im going to be happy no matter how nervous I am. _Good now go out there and Not win over A mare but make them want you for who you are not what you make yourself to be…. _what? _Look just be yourself alright? _Yea be myself… and im fucking talking to myself in the mirror… IM TALKING TO MYSELF… wow I am really losing it. But oh well I can't lose any-more time it's time to go pick up meet up Vinyl…. Fuck here we go

*About an hour later*

-knock knock-

"Who is it?" a female voice yelled

Trying to keep a straight face "Special delivery for one Vinyl Scratch" I yelled.

"ugh.. again? Seriously? How many things did you order Vinyl?" i'm guessing who was Octavia now.

"say what? No I haven't ordered anything! I swear. BUT I will go and see what I supposedly got." who I figured was Vinyl. I then heard hoofsteps coming towards the door. I then heard it unlock then open to see Vinyl shoot her head out, look at me then fell over laughing.

I was confused. So I asked "what was so funny."

She wittily replied " i'm sorry frosty I just thought you said I had a _special _delivery" laughing uncontrollably.

"That hurt" I said looking disappointed.

"Awwww Frosty i'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… I meant it in all good fun. I'm sorry frosty." Now she looked said and truly regretted her joke, I have never had a female show feelings of remorse after taunting me like that and dammit now I feel bad that she's on the verge of crying.

I have to make it better. "hey now don't worry it was a joke and I shouldn't of gotten so but hurt. Please stop looking sad. You being sad makes me sad. I said with a nervous smile. (_did you seriously just say that?!_ Dammit i'm thinking out of first person again, I really need to stop doing that or I may just lose the sanity I never had) I thought.

"Awww frosty you're so adorable. So why are you doing here? I'm not playing any loud music to attract you." She said now standing outside of the doorway and closing the door behind her.

By this moment that nervousness was back. And I began to what I wanted to all this morning nervously "well I had the day off and I was wondering if you would like to hangout this evening then maybe go out to dinner later?"

"you… you wanna hangout with me? And you want to take me to dinner?!" she said with a great shock and surprise in her voice. This made me even more nervous to no end. Like my heart felt like it had slowed down so much my limbs were going numb.

"Ummm yea. But if today isn't (_STOP! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY IT! THIS IS HOW YOU LOST ALL YOUR OTHER CHANCE! DON'T FUCKING BLOW IT!)_ I mean... uh yes, I want to take you to dinner wherever you want." Thank you self. _No problem… _wow I really am insane.

"Wait are you serious? Because if you're not this is really bucked up." She said as she began to cry.

"WAIT please stop crying! Yes I mean it, I… I… kinda.. I mean I like you Vinyl and I want to get to know you better." I said now nervous as fuck (holy FUCK I JUST TOLD HER I LIKED HER! _Good job champ, see now you have the confidence you didn't have back on earth. _The confidence?! I killed then sacrificed myself to make sure my squad mates could return back to their families. _Your right but i'm talking more about your confidence to talk to women hahah..._fuck I really need to stop this) I thought to myself.

"re.. really frosty? Do you mean it? It's been forever since anypony has showed me any kind of affection. With last time, destroying my heart… do you think you can handle carrying all of my luggage?" she said sniffing and clearing her eyes of tears.

"Of course I mean it! I really do like you, and the last thing I would want to do is hurt you! I swear! Please give me a chance, that's all I ask. Also yes im willing to handle all of any luggage that you may have. Now come here and lets go get something to eat" I said pulling her into a warm hug.

(Wow) I thought to myself (the time I wanted to spend getting to know Vinyl prior to dinner has been spend just asking her out… my luck right? Oh well she said yess and that's all that matters!)

* * *

*3 hours later*

After eating at Vinyl's favorite club BuckLine Bassclub. We decided to stay and dance to the local dj's that were playing. Once again I made a fool of myself because I had no idea what I was doing, but ehh I whatever I don't care anymore. Vinyl was dancing with me and that's all that mattered. Everything was going great, but it was pretty much blown to hell when her rival DJ Record Reload began to talk shit to her, about how Hoofstep (pony version of dubstep) and stomp style (Hard style) were "piece of shit music and no one likes it" this set me off and I hadn't heard the beginning argument.

"hey you fuck! What are you doing taunting Vinyl like that? Who the hell do you think you are?" i said as I got between him and now crying Vinyl.

"and who are you? Her body guard… no her boyfriend… BUAHHAHAHA! I don't care if you are either of those why would you associate yourself with this washout freak of a loser? And why defend her? Shes not worth the time!" Record said in a laughing taunt.

"well jokes on you. You stupid excuse of a pony, I care for Vinyl more than all the bit in Equestria. If you dare touch her or taunt her again you will be sorry trust me." I said with now authority in my voice.

"You dare… speak to me like that? You lil buck! Ill teach you to respect those of upper class!" he yelled as he swung his hoof right at my face. I knew this was gonna happen so I ducked the blow and retaliated with a swift upper cut, which hit its mark and sent him flying into the air. (note being in the Royal Guard has made me just a little bit more stronger than the average pony. Not like Big Mac strong but like just under Applejack.) he then hit the ground with a loud -thud!-

"OOooooo" said the crowd now surrounding us. This did all but stop Record he got up then rushed head on towards me and turned around into a full on tree buck, that landed right in my ribs. The contact hurt like a bitch but I stood my ground.

"Oh now you fucked up!" I said now shielding myself in ice. "whaaa? What are you? Errr who are you?" he said stunned as he saw my Royal Guard Ice armor. "you just fucked with a Royal Guard agent, and now your fucked!" I said as I readied the tubes on my right hoof with shotgun ice pellets.

"You know what I don't care! Taking you down will get me the respect I deserve in the liberation force." He said as he charged at me again. (DID HE JUST SAY LIBERATION FORCE?!) I thought to myself just I blasted him with the ice pellets I was stored in the tube on my right foreleg. I didn't use a lot of magic behind that blast, it was just enough to welt his body and knock him out.

It was about an hour afterward when Royal Guard back up showed up and took the DJ away for questioning. This worried me to no end knowing that the E.L.F. could just about be anyone in ponyvile or anyone in this (country)? Ill worry about it later I need to get Vinyl back home.

"Hey there beautiful I know you're a badass, tough, all nighter DJ but I think think we had enough excitement for one night, so let's get you home so you can rest." I said trying to hold a smile on my face. While we began walking back to her place.

"Alright that sounds good… i'm sorry you had to see me like that… I mean of all places why was Record here?! … and did you just call me beautiful? She asked now in shock.

It was awkward… there was about a one minute pause before I could respond.

"ummm uhh.. yea… I mean you are very beautiful and your eyes are just… soo amazing to look at!" I said looking into her sunglasses, and trying to hide my blushing face but epicly failing.

-then there was another pause but for a few seconds-

"do you really mean that frosty? Noone other than Tavi has ever complimented me on my eyes…" she said while adjusting her glasses. But by this time we had made our way to her front door.

"Of course I do Vinyl" I said in a whisper as I took off her glasses and pulled her into a hug. That hug has to have been the longest/warmest hug I have ever received. As we broke our hug I looked into her crimson eyes and lost myself looking into them and it seemed she had lost herself looking into mine. (note again sorry: I'm serious though I am horrible with this personal relationship stuff). After a few seconds she suddenly lowered her ears, closed her eyes and leaned forward. I was confused to what she was doing but then it hit me like a semi-truck, she was going to kiss me. (FUCK YES! _Told you so. _Shut up. _Just saying hahaha. _Yea… thanks) I thought. And no sooner after I caught on I leaned in and kissed her.

Now this kiss was my first as a pony so It was a little odd because it wasn't like a full on French kiss or where we were just going at it, and yet it wasn't like one of those quick peck kisses.

After about two minutes we separated and I saw her white cheeks turn as red as a one of Applejack's famous apples. We then said our goodbyes then she did a little school filly giggle and ran inside, looking at me again giggled said good night and closed the door. I just stood there in shock with the biggest fucking smile on my face. Then after a few seconds I walked home with a little extra prep in my step.

* * *

-Two weeks ago-

"Sister we must do something about the attacks on the cities on the edges of the outer rim of Equestria." The princess of the night exclaimed.

"look my dear sister I know things look bad but really they have been getting better!" said the princess of the day with confidence.

"What? What ever do you mean sister?"

"Oh luna, since Frostburn captured a E.L.F. soldier we have been able to place more Royal Guard agents in towns that are more prone to being attacked. Yes we have lost some towns but we have defend more than lost."

"soooo your saying we are safe against this… uh E.L.F.? what is this E.L.F.? sister?"

"from our captive we have learned that they are a terrorist group made up of all species of pony, griffons, changlings, zebras, but no dragons have been reported. But you must know this LuLu we are not the only ones being attacked, it seems that this group has been trying to make all of the nations go to war, because they have been attacking every nation."

"wow… sister how big is this.. uh terrorist group?"

"I don't know lulu, I really don't know. But I do know this. That our nation has never been on good terms with our neighboring nations but with this drastic rise in threat, calls for drastic measures. We must for an alliance with all five of our nations to fight together until the E.L.F. are no longer a threat."

* * *

-Present day-

(a note was written then sent to each of the neighboring nations leaders)

"Dear (Nation leader) I know our nations have not been on best terms in recent years, But I wish to call a truce for the time being and form an alliance for the end of time or until the E.L.F. is no longer a threat. We will be holding an alliance meeting at the destination where we held our last meeting a thousands of years ago when we agreed for a truce when my sister was lost to darkness. Do not bring more than two guards with you inside, you may however bring as many you feel safe having following you, but be warned we need to keep this meeting as secret/hidden as possible. We will meet in two weeks.

-Princess Celestia


	8. Never take it for granted

**A/N Hey guys I'm back and there are a few things I wish to say prior to the start of this chapter. First THANK YOU for finally sending me reviews, even though some was a bit too much of the negative side. Second in my excitement and rush to write my first story, I never realized that my grammar was just about on par with a second graders and I am greatly disappointed with myself. This however won't be stopping me from writing my story it will just prolong the time in between chapters. Another quick note for those who have been following the story i have been going through the past chapters and correcting my major mistakes, so if you wish to review them then please feel free to.**

**OH and also yes I do talk to myself; I mean I need to get advice from somewhere right? Sadly though I am pretty sure I am slightly insane.**

**Now that this is out of the way please enjoy.**

* * *

:Never take it for granted

-Vinyl's P.o.V.-

"Goodnight Frosty" I said with a little school filly giggle at the end while shutting the door.

"Well. Well. What do we have here? Does the great and wub worthy Vinyl have a little crush on a certain somepony?" I heard Tavi say from the living room.

"I… umm… no… he just took me out to dinner, where things got a bit crazy." I quickly said trying to change the subject.

"_Oh whoa now I didn't think you would work so fast Vinyl. I didn't know you were like that." _Tavi said in an annoying jesting tone.

"No not like that! Do I really have that kind of reputation?!" I said trying to defend myself from that emotional blow and slowly began to cry.

"Wait what? No I was just joking Vinyl! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me Vinyl." Tavi said as she ran over and gave me a hug.

I was at a loss of words; I had no idea how to recover. So I just sat there and cried while I was being held by Ocatvia.

"hush now sister it's going to be alright. Will you tell me what I said or what has you all undone?" Tavi asked in a concerned tone.

*sniff* "Don't be sad Tavi, it wasn't anything you said. It's just that I hate having that reputation of that loose mare who DJ's clubs then hooks up every night. I hate, absolutely hate Record Reload for starting that rumor." I replied woefully.

"What do you mean? I have never heard any of those rumors, and I know you're not the kind of mare to go and sleep around. You're better than that and never let a rumor like that upset you. As for Record he can go an buck right off the side of a cliff. He has no right to make you suffer, because you are a better DJ than he is." Tavi retorted with some anger in her voice, which surprised me.

I was surprised with what Tavi just said, the only words I could produce were "Tavi what would I do without you?"

Tavi then released her hug then look me right in the eyes. "Vinyl you are like a sister… No you are a sister to me, and nothing is going to change that. You shouldn't me proclaimed to be a mare who sleeps around just because of your hobby. Now let's stop talking about this and please share what happened tonight." She exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

-One hour of explaining later-

"So yea that's about it. I don't know what this liberation force is but I do know that whatever it is Record is going to be paying a nasty price that he deserves after making my life a living night terror." I proclaimed.

Tavi just sat there in awe. "Wow. So if everything that you are telling me is true then Frostburn is a Royal Agent who is working for the princesses?! That's pretty impressive Vinyl, I gotta say I'm quite jealous of you right now snagging such a sweetheart pony who also has some power." Remarked Tavi with a bit of shock still apparent of her face.

"Yea I was just as shock as you were when I saw him stand up for me, then to kick Record's ass. Seeing him doing work on Record made me know that this stallion isn't like the rest of them. I know that there is a lot more to this stallion and I really want to know what he is hiding but if he cares for me as I care for him he will open up someday." I admitted.

"You really like this one don't you?"

"Yea… I do… I just don't want to lose him…" I said looking down to the ground.

"Look Vinyl I'm more than positive that he likes you just as much. So don't worry and go to bed it's very late and we have to get up somewhat early tomorrow and go into town to restock our food."

With that I nodded and headed up stairs to my room. "What a crazy night, please Celestia, Please let Frostburn be that pony I have always wanted in my life" I said as I fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

-Back to Frostburns P.o.V.-

"Wow holy fuck I can't believe that just happened!" I thought to myself.

"_Well you should kid, you earned it!" _

"Look here…" was all I said before I stopped myself, because I don't need to talk to myself right now I just had the best night of my life!

It took me about 20 minutes for me to get back to my apartment. When I was about to open the door, I noticed that my door was unlocked. This deeply concerned me so I put up a light ice shield and slowly entered my apartment making sure there wasn't going to be an ambush of any kind. As I entered all I saw was Shining Armor sitting on my couch looking at some of the books I had borrowed from twilight.

"Holy fuck man why are you here in my house?! Shouldn't you be at the Library right now? Lastly how the hell did you get in here?" I exclaimed as I shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry for breaking into your apartment but something came up and I needed to talk to you asap." Shining said as he closed the book he was reading.

"What kind of things? Also how can it be that important to where you break into ones house?"

"Look that E.L.F. told us everything that we needed to know about the E.L.F. and the Princesses have formed up an alliance treaty with the surrounding nation to work together until the E.L.F. has been taken care of."

"Ok slow down, your telling me that in four hours after me knocking this guy unconscious he has already told us everything?! That just doesn't seem right." I stated with great concern.

"Look if it was just anypony asking the questions we probably would have never gotten any information, But when the Princesses do the questioning you can't hide anything" Implied Shining.

"Well I guess you're right, so what does this have to do with you breaking into my house?!"

"I was just getting to that it seems in just that past few hours Celestia has set up a meeting in two weeks to meet up with the other leaders to plan out something against the E.L.F. The catch is that each leader or leaders may bring two guards with them inside to listen in on their plans, and we are those two guards for Celestia. Luna will not be attending due to her will against the treaty."

"Ahh so you are here to tell me I have about a week here before we leave for this meeting huh?"

"Yes sir we will be leaving in nine days. One more thing, I just got the message from Celestia no more than a few hours ago so I thought since we are partners you should now as soon as the message was receive as well."

"Thanks bro, is there anything else? Because if not could you please leave I'm so fucking tired right now I just want to sleep."

"Nope that's it so I'll be on my way. Good night bro I'll see you soon."

With that I walked him out the door. Then walked straight to bed and passed out with mixed feelings. On one hand I may have found someone or pony that I want to start a relationship with, but on the other hand I have to leave in a little over a week for only Celestia may know for how long… oh well ill cross that bridge when I get there.

* * *

-a week later-

This past week has been pretty much uneventful. Vinyl had to leave for the week because she was invited to play at the Upload Techno music festival, down at Buckington Park. I wanted to go, but I wasn't able because Shining wanted to keep our training to a daily occurrence, which really pissed me off but oh well, some extra training wouldn't hurt seeing that we are going to war pretty soon.

After today's training I realized that Vinyl will be returning tomorrow from her gig and I should do something for her as a welcome home gift, but what should I get/do for her?

Well I could go all out and have pinkie throw her a party. Just then a pink blur raced by and tackled me to the ground.

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU WANTED A PINKIE PIE PARTY?!" Yelled Pinkie pie while jumping up and down.

"well uh hi pinkie… it's nice to see you again but to answer your question yes and no. I want to throw Vinyl a welcome home party but I don't want it to be a big thing. I kinda want it to be a little bit more private." I said trying to give her the hint.

"OH WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO? I love parties but if you wanted to have _alone time _with your special somepony before you leave then I suggest that you don't have a party and cook her dinner at your place" suggested Pinkie Pie.

"Wow Pinkie I would have never thought of that, thank you Pinkie you are the best!"

"Of course silly anything for a friend" was the last thing she said before she just disappeared in a pink blur.

"Yup. I'll never understand how that pony works" I quickly said before heading over to Octavia's and Vinyl's.

*knock knock*

"Who's there?" questioned Octavia.

"Hey it's me Frostburn I was wondering if I could ask you something about Vinyl?" I answered.

Suddenly the door opened and I saw the grey pony looking right at me.

"Hey there Octavia I was wondering if you could answer some questions I had about vinyl?"

"Of course darling, but first I wish to talk to you about something, so would you come inside so we can chat?" suggested Octavia.

I then nodded and followed Octavia inside where she sat me down in her living room and brought in classes of water.

"Thank you for coming Frostburn, I have been wanted to talk to you for a few days now about Vinyl. With seeing that you're here, wanting to know something about her, this would be a good time to get it out." She began nervously

"Octavia why are so nervous? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no you didn't do anything… *sigh* Alright look Vinyl is like my sister and I have seen her hurt to many times to count. She told me about your date a week back and I have to say I'm surprised and a bit jealous that she got a stallion like you. The thing I wanted to tell you is that if you do anything. ANYTHING! To vinyl that would hurt her I don't care where you go I will find you" Yelled Octavia.

Is it bad that I am kind of scared of this pony?

"_No you should fear her, because she is the one that could possibly end things with vinyl" my inner voice said._

Right, don't piss off Vinyl's sister. I thought to myself.

"Wait what? What do you mean? I really… uh like her. The last thing I want to do is cause any kind of harm to her. lastly why are you getting all bent out of shape Octavia, this isn't like you?" I questioned

See what she had just done she lowered he head and quietly said "I know you do Frostburn and I'm sorry for accusing you, also just call me Tavi alright?"

"Don't worry about it, Vinyl is like your sister and you always have to look out for your family and just call me Frost alright?" I said with a little bit of laughter.

I then let out a sigh of relief. Then Tavi began to explain to me why she got so hyped up. About ten minutes later she finished her story and I sat there with a blank stare on my face from what I just heard.

"I don't know what to say Tavi, I knew she has been through some hard times but I didn't know they were that bad" I sadly said.

"Don't worry about Frost, I know you wouldn't ever hurt a pony especially Vinyl. If you are part of the Royal guard I'm more than positive that you will honor your word."

"Thank you that means a lot to me knowing that I have earned some trust from you Tavi" I happily said.

"But I do need to ask you what kind of food do you suggest I cook up for Vinyl when she gets back?" I continued.

This question landed me into a conversation that lasted a good hour talking about food and what she and Vinyl both like and dislike. I never would have thought that everything thing here was just about a pun to everything on earth. For example Hayburgers (hamburgers) Grass fries(french-fries) most breakfast items were the same thought, and I gotta say I am truly amazed how things here are so similar to earth.

After that conversation we said our thank you and good byes and then I left for the market to pick up some supplies for tonight.

* * *

-Roughly about 8 p.m. earth time or night fall in pony-

"Oh man Vinyl is going to be here any minute. Is everything ready? I got the food. I have the drinks ready. I took a shower so don't smell horrible. Damnit I have everything set why am I freaking out?!" I thought to myself

"_It's simple, I thought you would have known."_

"What do you mean? Err I mean?" I asked

"_Look tonight will be your reward for all your hard work you just need to keep calm and be yourself alright? If I'm correct she is just as nervous as you are, so just keep it cool."_

"Yea your right I should just…" was all I could get out before I heard several knocks on the door.

"Hey is anyone home? It's Vinyl"

"Well shit here we go." I nervously said. Then walked over to the door and officially started our dinner.

I let Vinyl in to realize that when I saw her in the lighting of my house, that she was as beautiful as a clear night with millions of stars out. She must have spent some time with Rarity prior to this date because this was something I'm sure Vinyl was completely uncomfortable with. Vinyl had on eye liner, fixed up her main (which must have extension in because her mane has never been this long.) was on par with length of Fluttershy's mane. She was just down right beautiful and it put me into a state of shock just by staring at her.

"Hey there big boy, you just going to stare? Or are you going to kiss me so we can start eating because I'm starved" Vinyl said.

Snapping out of my trance I quickly gave her a quick kiss and lead her to the dining room which was light by several romantic candles.

We sat down to the dinner I had prepared and she looked in shock at the small feast that I had prepared.

She then began to question me, which felt more like an interrogation. "This is so awesome Frosty, how did you cook up all the food I love to eat? Also how did you know I liked all of this?! Did you follow me to Buckington?"

"So Vinyl I have to ask did you get all dolled up just for me? Because you look absolutely beautiful." I said trying to avoid her question.

She then gave me an evil stare with her crimson eyes and replied "yes. Yes I did and I'm glad you like it because I for one am not all for the getting all pretty like."

"Well I'm actually honored that you would go through all this trouble of getting all beautiful like just for me" I said trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

"But you didn't have to get all dressed up for me, I like you no matter what you look like" I added with a smile.

"Wait are you serious? Thank Celestia! Does this mean I can take out these damn mane extension and wash off this damn eye liner?!" she said getting all excited.

"Well of course, you do whatever you want. The bathroom is on the right and once you get back we can start eating."

"Oh thank you frosty!" she said as she ran over kissed me than ran over to the bathroom.

"_Wow nice going sir, I think you may have won over the heart of the DJ pony."_ Suggested my inner voice.

"Yea, I really hope so she is truly an amazing person." I thought to myself.

"_Pony." _

"Right, thank you."

"_No worries now get your shit together she is on her way back"_

I then snapped out of my trance to enjoy seeing Vinyl happy to have her shortened mane and ruffled up tail back in order.

Once she had returned, we continued to talk about our interests and things we dislike while we ate from the mini feast that I had created.

After about an hour of talking and eating later we retired to my living room where we sat on my couch and snuggled for a little while. It was an amazing experience; she sat there with her head brushed up against my shoulder while I held her in my arms. After a while we began to get a little frisky and started to make out right there on the couch. It was getting pretty intense I position myself on top of her while she pulled my head down to hers to continue our long passionate make out session. Soon enough we were becoming all riled up, at one point my hoof started to move south with guidance from hers, when suddenly she yelled.

"Stop, wait a sec Frosty I need to tell you something before we go any further." She said with great passion in her eyes.

This at first scared me, because I was still new to this whole relationship stuff I was afraid that with my last move I may have done something that could compromise our relationship and end this amazing night.

Seeing the fear that struck my face she let out a little giggle then followed it with "hey now don't worry nothing is wrong, I just wanted to say that you are the first pony I'm happy to call my special somepony and that I've never had and real relation we any other pony."

I was so relieved when she said there was nothing wrong but I did notice something that she just said and I acted quickly "Vinyl I never asked you to be my special somepony."

the blush that hit her face was equal to the one she had then we first kissed. "I uh… I knew that." She said embarrassed.

"Uh huh sure you didn't know. Well Vinyl would you do me the honor of being my very special somepony?"

"Well this is my answer" she then got up, picked me up put me on my back and started to make out with me.

I was in complete shock and awe. This has to be one of the best nights of my life. The next thing I know we were dry humping each other and things started to heat up. After about ten minutes I lead her to my bedroom.

-Insert sex scene here-

* * *

**A/N**

**I think that this would be a good place to stop. Sorry. not going into a sex scene.**

**Thank you again guys.**


	9. Never the last goodbye

**A/N**

**Alright I wanted to thank the few of you who submitted your ideas and all of you still supporting/reading my story. Also I wanted to add that I have now updated all the chapters so now most of the grammar mistakes should be gone, and truth be told I'm still learning how to use This website.**

**To: Zeroshadow0 - Yes i know having a gaming controller as a Cutie mark is odd but seeing as it's just one of the few things I like to do, i'd rather put a friendlier gaming controller opposed to a shotgun or ammunition of some sort. It's just alot easier to explain to the ponys about having a controller on my ass opposed to not having to explain why my cutie mark is a weapon/ammunition that creates death.**

**To Guest: ... Well uhh yes i'm glad to hear that there are some supports still out there of the E.L.F we will be coming to find you, and we will find you. If you surrender now it will be to your advantage we just finished making muffins and you can have one! If you give yourself up.**

**Now then let's get back to the real story yea?**

* * *

Never the last goodbye.

It was roughly seven in the morning and the sun had just began to peak it's head over the mountain line. As I rubbed my eyes and remembering the events from last night. I thought it was all a dream, until I saw the beautiful white mare laying there in my arms.

As I looked closely I saw the faintest smile on her face. This just warmed my heart to no extent. I have finally found someone... Err somepony to have an actual relationship.

"wait a minute... Fuck! This Will be my last day here though... And I can't abandon Shining and the princess when all of Equestria could be in danger." I began to think to myself.

"Dammit why does something always have to get in the way of me finally being happy?" I thought to myself in an angry tone.

_"Because Joey; these challenges are here I make you appreciate what you have, and make you work hard to get back what you want" said my inner voice._

"Wow did I just really say that?"

_"Well yes and no. Yes you thought and no you didn't say it."_

"Wow my inner voice is a smart ass as well"

I was done thinking, it was time to enjoy what little time I have left here. So slowly I climbed out of bed without waking Vinyl, gave her a small kiss the the forehead than walked out the door and began to cook up some breakfast consisting of pancakes, an assortment of berries, and hash browns.

It took me a good hour to get everything all set, but all that hard work was worth it or it will be once Vinyl wakes up.

* * *

-About 1 in the afternoon-

"Alright I've waited for for four hours for her to wake up! Does she normally sleep in like this?" I quietly said to myself.

_"Well you need to remember that you guys were up late last night doing the naughty, so give her a break." my inner voice said laughing_

"Yea... Your right. But I'm getting tired of having to keep the food heated with my magic." I replied to myself.

"Forget it I'm going to peacefully wake her up" I said to myself as I walked towards the bedroom. When I entered I saw the white mare snuggled and wrapped around one of my pillows whispering "I love you frosty."

This again just about caught my heart on fire. I then slowly walked over to her and whispered "I love you to Vinyl" into her ear then kissed her on the cheek.

Sensing what I just did her ears folded back again and her eyes opened. She let out a little yawn then began to stretch. "Good morning Frosty. how did you sleep? And could you tell me where at the day we are at?"

"Good morning to you to beautiful. And I had an amazing nights sleep, so thank you." I said with a light blush hitting my face.

"And it's about a little bit after mid day or noon." I added.

"Wow I really slept in didn't I? And no I should be the one thanking you for last night Frosty" Vinyl replied blushing even harder than I was.

"Well we are both thankful each other, but let's not worry about it and let's go eat the breakfast I Cooked up four hours ago."

"Oh man food sounds so amazing right about... Wait did you say four hours ago?! Wouldn't all the food me cold and disgusting by now?" she questioned as she slowly began to get out of my bed.

"Well I do have control over ice so I was able to keep the food warm by sucking out all the cool air around the food. It's quite complicated but lets just leave it as that." I laughed as I left the room headed back to the kitchen.

I was about half way to the dinning table before I heard a loud *THUMP* I quickly ran to where I heard the noise come from, to see vinyl laying on the ground.

"Vinyl" I yelled as I ran over to her. "Are you alright?!" I continued as I picked her up.

"Yes Frosty I'm fine, sorry for scaring you. It seems that I don't have alot of feeling from my lower waist down." she replied with an even bigger blush as she thought of why she had no feelings in her hind legs.

"Oh... Well um sorry about that" I laughed. I then began to help walk her to the kitchen. I love just having the the feel of Vinyl at my side. In moments we where in the kitchen.

"Oh wow! Did you cook all of this? Vinyl said in shock as she saw the massive breakfast feast layed out on my dinning table.

I laughed A little bit at her statement then whispered in her ear. "This is all for you and I."

This made her shiver a bit, but didn't deter her from beginning to ravage the feast I had prepared. Seeing my food being quickly devoured I joined in and started eating.

-Twenty long minutes later-

We had finally finished eating and we took turns using my bathroom to get cleaned up. Since Vinyl had called dibs on the bathroom first I began collecting some of my pay from the Royal Guard to take Vinyl out this evening before I have to leave.

-Roughly four in the afternoon-

It has been such wonderful evening. We started off after we ate by snuggling on my couch discussing what we wanted to do with my last day here for a while. Once we had finally decided we stayed at my place and enjoyed our time together.

As we continued our time together I cooked up smaller meals for lunch and dinner. The night was young and we were still tired from the events of the previous night. As we began to retire to my room we heard rapid knocking on my door. Fearing who or what it could be I casted my armor then walked slowly to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked with authority.

"It's shinning! We need to leave! The princess has requested our presence!"

"Wait what? Why now" I said as I opened the door to see Shining Armor and two other guards.

"Ok now I know this is bad" I thought to myself

"Alright can you give me an hour to say good bye to Vinyl and gather a few things?" I asked

"Of course we will be back in an hour." Shining said the walked off.

"Fuck" was all I said after closing the door.

As I turned around I heard a sad voice call out "So I guess you need to go now huh?"

"I don't want to I really don't. I want to stay here with you but duty calls" I replied lowering my ears.

"Hey now don't get all sad now, I love you Frosty and that won't change as long as I know you will always love me." she said smiling.

"Of course I will always love you. (Did I just say that?!) now that I guess I have to leave let's walk you back to your place. I'm sure Octavia is worried sick about you" I said with a little laugh.

"Yea i'm pretty sure she is on the verge of killing me, knowing that i haven't checked in with her for two days now" Vinyl said laughing.

With that we walked back to her house side by side. Which I was guessing like holding hands. It didn't take long for us to get to where we needed so we said our goodbyes we shared one last passionate make out session that lasted for a few minutes.

"Before you leave I want to give you something" Vinyl said excitedly as she ran inside.

"I wonder what it could be?" I whispered to myself.

She quickly returned with a small beaded necklace with a music symbol matching her cutie mark hanging from the middle. "Here I want you to take this. This was my good luck charm throughout school and for the beginning of my DJ'ing career. I want you to take this not just for good luck but to also have something to remember me by."

I was at a loss of words "wow Vinyl I don't know what to say!" I said as I put it around my neck.

"You don't need to. I just wanted to say I love and you better return!" she said she wrapped herself around me.

"I love you to, and I will return don't you worry." I assured her getting a last glance into her crimson eyes.

We shared one more kiss then head our separate directions. It was a sad moment having to say goodbye to her just as I was getting really close to her but now I look forward to seeing her when ever that day may be.

* * *

-Midnight-

"Are you all set? And I'm sorry dude for the late notice I hope I... Uh didn't interrupt anything" apologized Shining armor as we walked from my apartment and boarded the carriage.

-on the pony carriage to royal castle-

"Don't worry about it sir. I know you have gone longer with out seeing your wife, and if you can get through it so can I. With the whole interrupting thing, the only thing you interrupted was our recovery night." I said again laughing.

"Oh you sly pony you! I knew you and Vinyl would be a cute couple. I could just let out a huge dawww when I imagine you and he, two white ponys." Shining Armor said as he nudged my shoulder.

"Hey you know what usually that would probably annoy me to no end, but somthing about her makes it all better." I replied thinking of Vinyl

" You love her huh?"

"I've never felt true love. I have only felt love from family. If this is what it is suppose to feel like then yes, I do love her."

"I have no idea what you just said, but that's good you are willing to admit it."

We continued talking about stallion (guy) stuff until we arrive to the palace. Where we were escorted to the royal chambers with a nervous looking Celestia along side with what seemed to be a royal griffin with his two guards.

"Princess we have gotten here as fast as we could. What seems to be the matter? And why is the griffin king here?" Shining said as he and I bowed in respect to both princess an king.

Celestia took in a deep breath then began to explain "There is no need to be on guard Shining. They have come here to make a peace between our two nations on the fact that there is a rumor that the zebra nation wishes to take over as same with the changing nation. So Minerva and I have come up with a compromise so our two nations can be still live separately but at the same times be allies if need be."

"alright I understand Princess but why need us on certain urgency?" questioned Shining again.

"let me to explain this one" Minerva said raising his wing.

"I am king Minerva, of the griffin kingdom. Like you princess has explained I wish to finally make peace. For the reason we need you two here so early, is because the meeting is still going according to plan we just wish that my two guards and Celestia's two meet each other So if something were to happen during the meeting four guards working together would have more effect than two"

"That makes sense" I said. I then noticed I talked when I wasn't suppose to... Fuck.

"Well now what do we have here? I know of Celestia's first guard Shining Armor, who may you be?" Minerva said looking at me with great interest.

I quickly gulped before answering him "I am Frostburn your greatness, I am a Cryromancer who has ability over ice and I meant no disrespect."

"No worries Frostburn I was just curious to two whom my two guard will be working with. Let me introduce you to them" Minerva said as he walked over to his first guard.

"This is my first guard Grathed."Minerva began.

Taking a closer look at Grathed i began to question him in my head. "What's so special about this guy? He looks like any other griffin. Does he have some sort of power that the other griffins don't?"

"He is the leader of my special operations outfit. He and Knightly Lights my second guard..." continued Minerva

Just the sight of the second guard put even more questions into my head. "Holy... wow... this guy is all sorts of colors. How in the world is this guy worthy of being that kings guard if he sticks out worse than derpy in any social event? man i wonder what these two can do?"

as i finished my thought in my head i listened to the last part of the kings explanation.

"...These two are the best fighters in my entire outfit (army) and I trust them with my life if I had to" Minerva finally ended his explanation.

"Thank you sir that means A lot" Grathed said while not even moving an inch.

"Good now that you four have met eachother we wish to dismiss you to your room." Celestia said

"Room? You mean rooms, right your highness?" Kightly lights quickly asked.

"damn he's quicker on the draw than I am" I thought to myself.

"No Kightly, you are all sharing the a royal chamber it has been equipped with everything you could possibly need for one night. Now I you could excuse us, me and Minerva need to talk about our plans for tomorrow. Lastly we will come and get you when we are ready goodnight." Celestia said before she teleported us to a massive room.

"Well that was... Different to say the lease" Shining armor said.

"I agree this must be a serious matter if Minerva didn't even argue with your princess." Grathed said as he started making his bedding to his liking.

"Yes it was quite odd but if it's the same for everypony and griffin else it's really late and we should get our rest for tomorrow. Besides we can chat on the way to the meeting" Shining said as he fluffed his pillow then flopped out onto his bed.

"Agreed" the three of us said.

Shortly after we were all in our beddings thinking of what can happen tomorrow. One by one each of us slowly drifted of to sleep. It seemed that i was the last one awake, as I look around our large room I thought i saw the different colored griffin suddenly blend in with his bed. I quickly rubbed my eyes for a double take and he was back the

way he was.

_"No you are not that insane Joseph. These griffins have been chosen because they are special like you." my inner voice explained._

"Ok so you are telling me that these griffins have the ability to blend in to their surroundings?"

_"I wouldn't doubt it. I mean we are from a whole different world" it added._

"Yea I guess you are right. I'll have to ask them about it on the way to the meeting. thanks again voice" as i turned over and put my hoof to my chest.

_"Don't mention it. That's what i'm here for."_

As I was laying there I knew there was only one last thing I needed to do before falling asleep, I pulled out Vinyl's necklace and put it around my neck.

"Goodnight Vinyl i love you. And god please what ever you have planned for me tomorrow please make sure all the people who strive for good survive this up coming war, because I've seen what it does to both good and evil. To be honest I really hope this battle with the E.L.F. will be quick and painless to the innocent." I thought to myself before passing out, while holding the small necklace she gave me close to my heart.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well guys here is the start of a new adventure for Frostburn, Shining Armor, and their new allies Grathed and Kightly Lights.**

**I would like to thank both CrystalSombra and Deathnote9847 for there character submissions.**

**- the character of Grathed belongs to Deathnote9847**

**-and the character of Knightly Lights belongs to CrystalSombra**

**Thanks again guys, please leave your reviews to ever help improve my story! catch you next time. -Fr0stburn**


	10. The beginning of a new brotherhood

**A/N: Alright so my finals are over! I wish the best of luck for everyone taking midterms and or finals in the following weeks. next to celebrate the my finals finally being over here is the longest chapter yet, of over 5k words. Enjoy and please leave a review. NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

:The beginning of a new brotherhood.

-Just moments prior to sun rise-

*Thump* *Thump*

"Wake up men we are leaving once Celestia raises the sun." said a male voice.

"ugh damn-it can't we sleep just for a little bit longer?" knightly whimpered.

"Did I just hear one of my guards talk back to me?!" who was now made clear was Minerva.

Hearing what just happened I raised my voice over Knightly's. "Um no sir, sorry that was me, Frostburn. I again apologize I thought you were a palace guard." I said as I got out of bed and began to go open the door.

"Ahhh alright no worries. Sorry for yelling, today has just got my feathers all kinds of rustled up" he continued as he puffed out all his feathers.

"I understand sir. Will you allow us a little while for us to get ready?" I asked.

"Of course I'll be back in a little while with the princess then we shall leave" he said as he began walking back towards the royal chamber.

As he left Shining Armor and Grathed began to chat about who knows what. Even though it's most Likely to do something with today's mission.

After a few moments Knightly Lights walked over to me. "Hey Frost thanks for saving my flank back there" knightly said bowing his head.

"Don't mention it" I said as I walked over and put a hoof to his shoulder. Then I added " besides if we are going to work together from now on might as well start by helping you dodge a confrontation with your king."

"Still thank you Frost; the king is ridiculously strict. Or at least he is when it comes his military. Anyways let's finish getting ready, we should be ready prior to Minerva getting back" exclaimed Knightly. We both nodded to see in the corner of our eyes both Shining Armor and Grathed looking down at a small map.

Being the curious person I am I asked them what they were looking at as I sniffed myself to make sure I didn't smell, to be met by Grathed replying With a snarl "it's really none of your business only mine and Shining's. But if you must know we are trying to plan an escape route in case something does go wrong."

"Ummm if I am correct we are all in this together so this would be my business, maybe not now during the planning stage but when you two are finished."

This was when I found out the griffins battle plans are known by one and lead by one, because what I had just said sent Grathed into a frenzy that Shining Armor had to end. A fight almost broke out between Shining and Grathed but was nullified when we heard knocking on the door. It was time to go.

* * *

The six of us walked to a special carriage that Celestia had specifically made for this event. It was basically a massive brown carriage with four wheels. The thing that confused me and the other two griffin guards was that there was no visible way to push or pull this thing.

"Uh. Excuse me princess but how exactly is this thing suppose to move without somepony pulling it?" I asked with a confused face.

Celestia just giggled and began to answer my question. " oh you are a funny one Frostburn, I'm glad I chose you. You see this carriage has been modified to be extremely light but extremely durable. The reason for is that this carriage can be controlled by magic. Shining Armor will be the one in control for the journey there."

"Ah that make sense, well there is no reason we should be waiting lets get this show on the road! I call shotgun!" I yelled as I jumped next to the (drivers) seat.

The five of them looked at me with confusion. This was then when I caught my mistake... They had no idea what calling shotgun is or what it is.

"oh uh sorry guys but where I'm from it wasn't really safe to travel alone on a carriage so the seat next to the person controlling the carriage is called shotgun." I said failing to try and explain.

"Uh huh. Well let's get going no more distractions" Grathed said.

"What the hell is this Griffins problem?! Why is he suck an ass?" I thought to myself "well I'll see of I can figure it out on the drive" I continued. As we all boarded the carriage.

* * *

-Roughly an hour and a half later-

This was one long ass ride. I mean I've been on some horrible car rides but none can even compare to this, there was absolutely nothing do. The one bright side was there was alot of room to move around and stretch.

I guess the one positive note I got out of this long as drive was the fact I finally got to have a some what friendly conversation with our new partners. What I learned kinda shocked me and kinda put me into shame for getting pissed at Grathed before.

During our story sharing experience I told them basically everything I have been through. Givin I changed everything that happend on earth into a pony version.

Soon enough I found Grathed opening up to me.

"Alright... Ill tell you about my past, if that will make you happy." said Grathed in a half aggravated and half contempt.

"Well we since we will be working together it would make me a little happy to know who i am working working with"

" Alright fine... it all started when I was about ten years of age and was just learning to fly when there was a horrible raid on my home town. They killed everyone! EVERYONE!" yelled Grathed as he slammed his claw on the floor board.

"Fuck... dude i'm sorry to hear that"

"Yea well that was only the beginning" he said as he began to stand up.

"I couldn't believe it. I was away doing my daily training on my own, to come home and see not only my home but the rest of the village in flames. Not one griffin survived other than my self" as he finished I could of swore there was a tear forming in his eye.

"if you think it's going to get better your wrong. I was forced to live on my own ever since, even though I was young no one wanted to take me into their home, offer any kind of help, not even offer spare food or water. I had to steal all of those supplies to survive I swear!" Grathed began to yell.

"Grathed! you need to calm down! It's alright we believe you, you shouldn't be at fault for having to do what ever you needed to do to survive" I said trying to calm him down.

Soon enough he caught himself getting all worked up over his own story "... I uh... yea sorry about that Frostburn and Knightly Lights, this is really the only subject that I really don't like talking about. AND before you say it i'm still going to tell you the rest of my story because yes i know it's _good for me. _Anyways back to my story for the few years of doing what i had to do to survive i was also trying to find who attacked my home so i can kill them and get revenge for my parents." Grathed paused for a second. I knew he was fighting back tears, I just knew it.

After he collected his thoughts he continued "It wasn't for another year until i found out who attacked my home from two griffin guards talking about a recent attack on a village on the outskirts of the griffin nation. I got bits and pieces of their conversation but i got what I needed; A name of who attacked my home. The group that was responsible for the death of my parents were supposedly a small band of Ponys, Griffins, and Zebras called the Equestrian Liberation Force..." he finished with rage building up behind his eyes.

"wow... i know you don't want to hear me say sorry or i know how you feel but I do. Like i've said before my family was killed and I watched as my father pass away in my arms..."

"I know it's just that... it hurts soo much that I never got to say good bye... It just hurts soo much!" suddenly Grathed was in pieces right in front of my and Knightly nights. Me and Knightly looked at each other like we were thinking the same thing and nodded. we both got walked over to Grathed and gave him a massive bro hug.

"What the?! what are you doing?" he said in surprise.

"It's called a hug dude. and I think of all the ponys and griffins in the carriage you need it the most." I said laughing.

For what I believe is the first time since the loss of his parents he was actually smiling or what seemed to be one. "I don't know what to say. Other than Knightly you have been everything like a brother to me and Frostburn i hope we can have the same bond someday."

"Really?" asked Knightly.

Grathed nodded then continued his story. " yes really Knightly. Anyways, back to my story. I spent many of my days trying to figure out who the Equestrian Liberation Force was. One day I thought up a plan to infiltrated a local military camp, because if anyone the military will know who they were. The mission was all going according to plan,I was about to get into the intelligence when I sniffed up some dirt and let out a small sneeze that gave away my position. I guess you can say from there I was quickly detained. This was where I had the pleasure of meeting Minerva, because apparently he had learn of my ability to sneak around without having any real kind of special abilities. After about an hour of talking we had come up with an agreement; I will create a sub division of elite griffin and create a special forces outfit in return the chance to get revenge for my parents. And that's about it, from there i met up with Knightly here and we have been doing whatever the king needed to be done."

"Damn that is quite a story, I never knew you went through so much..." Knightly admitted as he lowered his head.

"There is no need to worry, what about yourself? I know we never really got to talking but lets hear your past." replied Grathed.

Knightly Nights' story didn't give me the same feels as Gratheds but still it was quite a story.

Knightly Lights was apparently different than the rest of all the griffins. His father is a Pegasus Diplomat and his mother a CEO of the largest medical center in all of Equestria. When knightly lights was born he had irregular feather coloration. It was indeed very adorable but lead him to be bullied in school. As he got older be wanted to learn how to fight so he parents sent him to best place to learn how to fight money could buy. The camp that he was sent was a prestigious fighting school hat had mixed students of ponys, griffins, and zebra. While in attendance he found that he was able to preform basic zebra magic. Confused by this he asked his father; the answer he got shocked him. He had found out that his grandparents that he never got to meet where an interracial couple as well. His grandmother was a zebra and his grandfather a this new found information he set out to learn as much as he could with his new abilities.

After a few months he found that his inherited gift was the ability to change the color of his feathers to his surroundings and basically disappear from sight.

This caught the eyes of many. Most of them were instructors from the camp, wanting to use his ability for evil but he always chose the morally good path, no matter what the consequences were. Then one day one of the camp leaders ordered him to do something that could harm innocent lives. He turned himself and the leader in which led him to a meeting with the head of the special forces outfit of the griffin army... Grathed. From there on these two have been partners doing what ever was necessary to keep the peace in the griffin kingdom without the public knowing who they were.

just from the trading of information about our history I now was sure about one thing. There were only and they were my brother Blackice, my marefriend Vinyl Scratch, my commanding officer/brother Shining Armor, and now my new squadmates Grathed and Knighly Lights.

* * *

-Unknown cave entrance-

"Alrightly mares and stallions we are at our destination, let's get this over with." Shining said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

We all climbed out of the carriage then began to escort the two leaders into the cave towards the meeting place. We were in a mixed formation, the leaders in the middle one pony on the front left and one on the back right corners while one griffin was walking on the front right and one on the back left corner for. But of course shining and Grathed were leading and me and Knighlty were being up the rear.

"Something about this place just doesn't feel right. I don't know what, It just doesn't feel right." I whispered to myself as we walked through the cave.

Celestia stopped and turned around just as I finished. "You are correct Frostburn this isn't just an ordinary cave. It has been magically altered to change and do more. we are not entirely sure what capabilities and or dangers it may have but it has been an excellent place to hold secret meetings due to its complex inner, ever changing design."

"Ever changing design?!" I asked in shock.

"Yes ever changing. The ability to stop the changing paths is a secret only the four leaders know. call it a fail safe in case something like this were to occur. Now if you please we need to continue." she said with an even more serious face than when we had arrived.

After about ten minutes of walking we finally met up with the changeling leader; queen chrysalis and her two scary ass looking guards. Our leaders greater hit a bit of hostility, because of past occurrences.

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this" I thought to myself.

A few minutes later the zebra leader walked up with his two guards. " I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but my father is sick and I have been sent in her place. I am Bequest, the next to be on the thrown of great striped republic" announced Bequest as he bowed to the other three leaders.

All nine of us walked into this massive chamber where I began to map out the area. There were two entrances/exits so four guards will be at each door.

"Alright Shining Armor and Frostburn you two go with the Griffin guards and wait outside the first door and the other four will be outside the other. Only us four maybe allowed to speak and be in attendance in the main hall." Celestia explained as she and the other leaders sat down dismissing their guards as well. We all saluted our leader than exited out designated door.

* * *

-What seemed to be an hour later-

We honestly do not know how long we have been standing here but it gave us more time to get to know each other. It seemed our bond as friends were ever becoming stronger because we even got Grathed to laugh a couple of time.

Not soon enough we heard a huge explosion from the other side of the door.

"What the fuck was that?!" I yelled.

"We need to make sure Minerva is all right!" yelled Grathed

"And the princess" add Shining Armor in an equally loud yell and we busted through the door.

The sight we saw as we entered the chamber was terrifying. As we ran in we watched as the changeling guards pull the zebra prince in half then as more changelings invaded the room and overwhelmed the zebra guards tearing them to shreds. Their screams of pain could not be explained nor copied, it was basically like being in hell.

There was no time no lose moral over the horrible scene, and we quickly rushed over to protect the king/Princess who were pinned in the corner under Celestia's magical shield; which was beginning to fail.

There was no thinking, all four of us knew that we were the only thing keeping our leaders alive. So we readied ourselves for the some to be bloody battle.

I casted my ice armor, then prepaired the blast tubes on my forelegs and loaded them the equivalent of Double awt buck shots. Then created a longer barrel over my right shoulder simulating an assault rifle, and created a magazine loaded with fairly large ice spikes. (I pick up this trick when I was training with Shining when Vinyl was gone... fuck i miss her)

"Shining if you can hold them off for a while ill have restored enough energy to teleport us out!" Celestia yelled

"NO YOU NEED TO GET YOU AND MINERVA OUT OF HERE NOW!" retorted Shining Armor as he charged up a spell

"But you cant hold them forever!" Celestia said in a concerned notion.

"I know but were are guards. we are here to make sure you get back alive... even if we don't..." said Shining in a lower whisper.

"I'm guessing there isn't a way to change your mind is there?"

"CELESTIA FOR BUCK SAKE GET THE BUCK OUT OF HERE! Tell Twilight and Candence i love them."

"Alright if you don't make it you will be remembered as hero's. thank you." she said before beginning to put all her energy in teleporting out of the chamber.

* * *

"HERE THEY COME KEEP THEM AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS! MAKE SURE NOT ONE OF THEM MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE! TODAY WE FIGHT AS BROTHERS!" yelled Shining Armor as he let out an enormous blast from his horn instantly killing about ten changelings.

"FUCK YOU ALL" I yelled as i began to unleash hell from the ice ammunition as they began to charge at us. My ice rounds did some massive damage to the front fifty or so changelings; either getting hit by my shotgun blast or rifle round it literally tore them to pieces. Bright blue spewed everywhere as me and Shining kept blasting into the never ending swarm.

Suddenly the griffins joined into the fray fighting back to back in the air just tearing apart every enemy that was unlucky enough to find themselves next to the griffins. Quickly we used this tactic to our advantage as the griffins took on the enemy in CQC (close quarter combat) me and Shining provided covering fire.

"Thank you Shining and the rest of you. You will all be remembered as hero's" Celestia said with a tear in her eye as she and Minerva disappeared.

"She doesn't alot of confidence in us does she?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Buck off frost we need to keep fighting this is no time for joking" Shining yelled.

-After about an hour of fighting-

"HOLY FUCK THERE IS ALOT OF THEM!" I yelled as one landed on my back and began trying to bite its way through my armor. "GET THE FUCK OFF!" I said as blasted him with an shotgun blast, making him explode into a blue mist. "thats right you fucked with the wrong guards." i said in a heroic tone.

Wave after wave of these little buggers kept coming! of course we kept fighting, we were going to keep fighting till the very end. by the time we had slain roughly under a thousand Changeling minions our fighting conditions became worse and worse. Grathed's/Kightly's armor was begining to fail. they were beginning to receive more deadlier damage. Were my mine and Shining's armor were no better i had gnashes all along my hind legs and back. Shining had received a changeling horn to the shoulder right in between his armor. The situation was becoming bleak.

"Im sorry Vinyl... I really am... I'm not sure if I will be making it back to you... please forgive me... I love you" I thought to myself as I grasped the small necklace that was around my neck.

"THEY'RE RETREATING!" yelled Grathed in victory.

"holy fuck... we lived... thank you god or who ever is watching me... thank you." I whispered as I looked around at the hellish scene.

"Yea... i'm just as amazed as you are Frost" Shining said as he began assessing his injuries.

"Hey I know we aren't alright, but does anyone have any life threatening injuries?" Asked Shining as he healed up what he could.

"Nope i'm fine. this isn't that bad i've recovered from worse." Grathed said with a little laugh

"same" Knightly announce.

"Alrightly then lets get the fuck out of here" I uninterrupted.

everyone nodded and we began to walk down the path that we used to get here.

* * *

The walk couldn't have been any longer. We didn't know what or why it was taking so long. We were walking the way we took to get down, and that only took about half an hour what the fuck? Amazingly not one word was said, we just kept walking and walking.

I knew our moral was getting low. It was just to obvious. I to do something, but i didn't know what. Then suddenly a song from Avenged Sevenfold began to start playing in my head. slowly but surely I began to quietly sing it to myself. (I'm a horrible singer and i know that but for right now i don't give a fuck because i'm sure this is were i'm going to die) i thought to myself before restarting the song.

* * *

-**bold print: Frostburn singing**

_**-Bold italic print: all four singing.**  
_

**"Yeah, you've been alone**  
**I've been gone for far too long**  
**But with all that we've been through**  
**After all this time I'm coming home to you**

**Never let it show**  
**The pain I've grown to know**  
**Cause with all these things we do**  
**It don't matter when I'm coming home to you**

**I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes**  
**My heart's always with you now**  
**I won't question why so many have died**  
**My prayers have made it through yeah**  
**Cause with all these things we do**  
**It don't matter when I'm coming home to YOU **

**you YOOOOUUUU EHHH YOOOUUUU**

**Letters keep me warm**  
**Helped me through the storm**  
**But with all that we've been through**  
**After all this time I'm coming home to you**

**I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes**  
**My heart's always with you now**  
**I won't question why so many have died**  
**My prayers have made it through yeah**  
**Cause with all these things we do**  
**It don't matter when I'm coming home to you**

**I've always been true**  
**I've waited so long just to come hold you**  
**I'm making it through**  
**It's been far too long, we've proven our**  
**love over times so strong, in all that we do**  
**The stars in the night, they lend me their light**  
**to bring me closer to heaven with you**

**But with all that we've been through**  
**After all this time I'm coming home to you**

_**I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes**_  
_**My heart's always with you now**_  
_**I won't question why so many have died**_  
_**My prayers have made it through yeah**_  
_**Cause with all these things we do**_  
_**It don't matter when I'm coming home to you**_

_**And with all that we've been through**_  
_**After all this time I'm coming home to you**_

* * *

"What song was that Frost? And who wrote it? I've never heard such a song before" Shining said looking as if some moral had returned

"That was a song from where i'm from, it's called gunslinger by band called Avenged Sevenfold. they have had to been the most bad ass band ever." i replied remembering all the good times.

"I see do you have anymore or know anymore?" Grathed asked.

"Of course let see..." I was uninterrupted by Knightly Yelling " GUYS THE ENTRANCE!"

It had taken us three hours, but it didn't matter we had made it.

"OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU SUN! I MISSED YOU FRESH AIR!" I yelled for joy as I ran out of the cave to see the beautiful out doors.

"Yea i have to admit i do enjoy seeing the sun again" admitted Knightly.

"Agreed" said both Grathed and Shining.

moments later Shining shot up a spell that worked as a flare for an emergency Royal guard.

* * *

In just moments our evac. Had arrived.

"I'm sorry for the wait sir we usually don't get distress flares this far out" said the guards pony.

"There is no worry, All I care about is that you are here to get us home." Shining replied.

"WAIT! CAPTAIN?! is that really you!?" asked the pony in complete shock.

completely confused by the question he hesitantly answered "yes why is there a problem?"

"No not at all we were told you were dead"

No one saw this coming, not even the griffins.

"yea, all four of you were honored as hero's" he continued.

"I... I... don't understand" I said.

"we need to see the princess now!" commanded Shining Armor.

In moments we were flying through the air at speeds that even Rainbow Dash would be jealous of.

-Ten minutes later-

We arrived to the royal chambers to be greeted by a baffled princess.

"How are you four alive?! we had been searching for a month before we gave up!" she yelled in a mixed tone of happiness and anger.

"A MONTH?!" I yelled.

"yes. that meeting we had was held two months ago"

Celestia began to explain to us what had happend. from once she had teleported out of the chamber with Minerva.

By the end of her story I was on the verge of crying. what she told us was that once she had teleported out she signaled for reinforcements. As they entered they found nothing but dead bodies everywhere. To their surprise our bodies were gone. They spent the next month looking for us in that mountain. With no sign they finally called it. By that time a statue of us four had been built in the middle of the castle garden and in ponyvile as well as a couple spots in the griffin kingdom. we had been decorated as war hero's for sacrificing our lives for Celestia's and Minerva's. The only explanation was that the caverns must have placed us in the future.

But that wasn't all of it apparently the Changelings have been behind the E.L.F. attacks and they have been manipulating ponys griffin and zebras to do what they wish. Also with the Zebra prince dead the Striped republic has declared war on all three nations. It has been total war since we have disappeared.

(who knew so much could happen in two months) i thought to myself.

"I know you four have been through alot but i need you now more than ever." Celestia said with great urgency.

"but for now go take a few weeks of leave, i know both shining and frost have some loved ones they should see. As for you; Grathed and Knightly if you wish i can teleport you to Minerva. I'm sure he would love to know you two are still alive. You two are like sons to him." Celestia added.

"Really? did he say that?" asked Grathed.

"yes he really did. in all my years i have never seen that griffin cry, until the day he had to say goodbye to you two."

"alright i want to go back if you please."

"same here" added Knightly.

"As you wish" Celestia said then teleported the two griffin away. "Now it's your turn Frostburn, it's time to go back to Ponyvile"

I nodded then, then was consumed by a white light.

"Oh god please, I hope Vinyl hasn't given up on me... but if she has moved on then so be it..." I thought sadly to myself again holder Vinyl's necklace close to my heart.

* * *

**A/N**

**-The song was Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold.**

**-I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Again this is so far my longest chapter yet woot! Anyways thank you all for reading and Leaving a review. Everything helps no matter how small the review is, so please don't be shy to leave a review. **

**-A quick message to CrystalSombra: I wasnt sure about your profile so i was unable to contact you prior to the release of this chapter. If you have an account can you please send me a message me when you get a chance?**

**-Thanks again: Fr0stburn**


	11. You are never alone

:You are never alone.

-Two months ago-

-Vinyl's P.O.V.-

"Before you leave I want to give you something" I said before running inside.

"Vinyl? Is that you? Where the buck have you been for the past few days?!" Tavi yelled at me as she put down her book.

"I'll explain in a little but first I need to do something." I said in a rush as I ran upstairs to my room.

I didn't quite here what tavi said after "but it didn't quite matter at the moment I had to get Frosty something he will be able to remember me by while he is gone" I thought to myself.

"What do I give him? What do I give him?" I said to myself?

"Ahh I get it now, you are so cute you know that Vinyl? If you are going to give him something why not that old necklace you use to wear during your first few years of being a DJ?" Tavi said with a look of disgust as she looked at my thrashed room.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" I yelled.

"Tavi you are a genius! I'll be right back!" I said as I grabbed my old goodluck charm and ran back to the door.

"Here I want you to take this. This was my good luck charm throughout school and for the beginning of my DJ'ing career. I want you to take this not for just good luck but to also have something to remember me by."

Frostburn looked at the necklace and seemed to be at a loss of words "wow Vinyl I don't know what to say!" he said as he put it around his neck.

"You don't need to say anything, so don't worry about it. I just wanted to say I love and you better return!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you to, and I will return don't you worry." he assured me as we locked eye contact, and I found myself loosing myself in his dark blue eyes.

We shared one more kiss then head our separate directions.

"I really didn't want to say goodbye, I wanted to have one more night with him. Not as crazy as last night, just one were we can snuggle with each other and sleep in each-others embrace. Because only Celestia knows how long I have longed for that kind of relationship." I began to think to myself as turned around to see Tavi with a massive smile on her face.

"Yea, yea laugh it up, it's cool Tavi I don't mind. I deserve it after all those times I have laughed at you when you were dating somepony." I admitted lowering my ears.

"Vinyl I'm not going to laugh at you nor make fun of you. Why? Because now I hope you know how it feels and that since this is the first pony you seem to really like I'll give you a break. Now will you please tell me why you have been gone for two days?" Tavi finished.

"Yea of course, I won't be bothering you anymore when you are on a date or anything of the sort." I replied.

"As for where I have been… Well… I was with Frostburn the entire time…" I said trying not to blush.

Catching on to what I said I saw Tavi's face turn just about every shade of red. "OH… uhh… well… I hope you two had fun together" she said trying to hide her embarrassment.

Seeing this it took my advantage and now I was on the offensive. "Oh yea Tavi we sure did have fun for just about all of last night we had all kinds of fun I've never experienced before."

This made Tavi's entire face turn red, to be honest I have never seen her this embarrassed.

"You ok there Tavi?" I asked becoming a little concerned.

"Uh yes... Don't worry about me. So I'm guessing you guys mated last night then?" she asked stuttering.

I was shocked by her question but I couldn't lie to her, she was basically my sister "Yes we did, but I know you don't want to hear the details so I'm going to go take a bath then head off to bed."

"Well actually I was wondering if you could help me with something" she said as she lower her ears and her head in shame and began to cry.

I rushed over pulled her into my arms and quietly asked "Tavi?!What's wrong? What can I do to help you stop crying?"

Tavi then just began to break down even more! I don't understand what's wrong with her.

"Tavi please if you don't calm down I won't be able to help you"

She began to settle down some before making a few sniffling sounds, " I... I... I just don't understand! I mean I'm happy for you and Frostburn and I truly hope he is the one for you, but why? Oh Celestia why can't I find that male to make me feel all warm and fuzzy in side, that respects me and what I love to do, that pony I can call my special somepony... Why is does it have to be so hard?!" Tavi began to freakout.

Through all my years of living here I have no once seen her this destrot over relationships. I guess that wall holding these feelings has finally broke. I do feel bad though she hasn't necessarily had the best times either with stallions either. They would use her because of her fame as a canterlot musician, and all kinds of other things. But through all that I don't think she has ever mated with somepony... Maybe that's why she is so bucked up right." I thought to myself.

"hey Tavi please cheer up, everything will be alright I promise. How about this, since Frostburn is gone how about we go and try and find you that special somepony you have always dreamed about! And once I see frosty again I'll see I he has any single friends that are also lonely."

Tavi let oh a few more sniffles before speaking "you would do that for me?"

As I will held he in my tight embrace I quietly replied "Of course Tavi. Of course anything to make my sister happy."

"you know you're the best Vinyl and Frostburn is lucky to have you." Tavi replied as she began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

I giggled a little from that, " yea I am the best and don't you forget it. But in all seriousness I think I am the one who should be lucky not Frosty. I mean somepony with his power, looks, and position in the guard he could have just about anypony in his room ever Night. Instead he has a pure heart and chose to stay with me over anything else." I admitted.

"That's why I'm pretty sure I'm in love with this pony..." I continued in a very hushed whisper.

"What was that Vinyl?"

"nothing!" I said as I let out a fake yawn. "I'm really tired sorry Tavi bu ima hit the hay, we can pick this up tomorrow ight?"

"alrighty then goodnight Vinyl, have pleasent dreams." she said with such sarcasm I thought. Then we both went upstairs to our separate bedrooms, walked over to our beds and attempted to fall asleep.

I for one couldn't, Frostburn was all over my mind, thoughts ranging from last night to what will our futures hold together. As I was beginning to think of the possibilities I slowly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

-One month later-

"Aww man, I miss Frosty. I really hope he is doing ok, more importantly is he really loyal to me? What if he found somepony in canterlot? What if..." I began with a few tears forming in my eyes.

"Vinyl cut that crap out now. From what I have seen you may Need to be more loyal to him and give him some sort of chance, I mean he does have a very important job." Tavi interjected.

Hearing this I became furious with myself. "damn it how could doubt frosty like that... Please forgive me." I said lowerin both my head an ears in disappointment.

Seeing my distress Tavi quickly acted by giving me a hug and relying. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will forgive y..." her sentance was cut short from rapid knocking at the door.

"I wonder who that could be? We don't usually get visitors" I though to myself.

"Who is it?" I yelled out.

"Its Twilight! I got a letter from the princess and I need every pony in the library now!" she replied in a distressed yell. Before we could reply she took off for the next house.

"that can't be good" I said making eye contact with Tavi.

"Yes I agree, but let's not keep them waiting" she replied.

We both noded and we began our short way to the library.

* * *

-Roughly ten minutes later at the library-

as everyone took a place in the main room of the Library Twilight slowly walked to her desk and began to speak. "hello everypony... Im glad you all could get here as soon as possible. I just got a letter from the princess and I thought everyone should hear it..."

"wat do ya mean sugercube? Doesn't the princess send ya letters all the time?" asked Applejack

This was when every pony knew something was wrong. Twilight in all her power tried to keep a level head and the tears back as she shook her head, "yes I do receive letters from the princess... But... But not one like this one..." she said as tears now began to fill her eyes.

"oh darling what did it say? It couldn't be that bad could it?" rarity asked

" yes rarity it's that bad" Twilight replied as she began to open the letter.

"oh buck... This cannot be good." I though to myself. I was then soon worried that somthing might of happend to shining armor and frosty.

Twilight with all her will power began to read it.

"dear Twilight Sparkle:

I'm writing to you to dreadfully tell you that during our meeting a month ago we were ambushed. During the ambush your brother as with Frostburn and the two griffin guards sacrificed... their lives..." that was it Twilight as with everypony else were in tears.

"No... No no no... This can't be happening... Oh please Celestia, please be lying to us" I yelled as I began to breakdown into Tavi's arms.

Twilight tried her best to control herself then continued reading "sacrificed their lives on their own words to make sure me and Minerva survived..." she paused again trying to hold back the tears.

"we have been pain stakingly searching for the four guards ever since we had made our escape. Now a month later and no trace of them or their bodies... we have to assume the worse..." again she broke down into tears. And the elements of harmony surrounded her in a massive hug.

I was in-denial "give me That letter let me see it" I yelled as I grabbed the letter from the desk and began to read it. With sure enough none of it was made up.

"Shining Armor and my Frosty are dead... And to "help" they are giving the four guards golden stars (The highest military honor) for their heroism as well as statues in both the royal garden and one in ponyvile..." I said aloud as I finished the letter.

"Are you bucking kidding me?! The first pony I ever love has been killed and all they are doing is giving him a medal and a flippin statue?" I began to yell furiously.

I couldn't take it, I just couldn't, and I ran. With my eyes full of tears, my heart broken to pieces, and any kind of moral shattered I raced home ran up stairs to my room locked the door and began to play what ever music I could as loud as possible. I was done. To day and possibly the rest of my life have been ruined.

"Why? why whenever I finally find happiness something has to shit all over it? HAVE I DONE SOMETHING WRONG!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and began to cry into my pillow as the bass from my music canceled out my screams.

I was done with today, i didn't care what time it was. I just layed there and cried for hours. The only time i left my room was to go to the bathroom or get something to eat/drink. I almost felt bad that every time Tavi tried to talk to me i just walked past her, and ignored her.

For the next month I have kept up this unhealthy system going. I didn't care anymore. My love/dread for loss of Frostburn has taken over my life. I still love Tavi as a sister with every part of me... but i just cant... control myself, it's just like a never ending saddness...

* * *

-back to present day-

-Frostburn's POV-

"Now it's your turn Frostburn, it's time to go back to Ponyvile"

I nodded then, then was consumed by a white light.

"Oh god please, I hope Vinyl hasn't given up on me... but if she has moved on then so be it..." I thought sadly to myself again holder Vinyl's necklace close to my heart.

Thankfully I have finally gotten use to this whole teleporting thing and i don't get sick anymore right after.

"fuck... what time is it? and where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I looked around to notice I was in my little apartment.

_"you know bro, you should really clean this place up before bringing Vinyl back here!" _my inner voice said.

"Long time no... uh see? hear? look I don't need your shit right now alright?" I said aggravated to myself.

_"Alright, just remember you have been gone for over two months and you have been "dead" so i'm not sure how people will react to seeing you alive. best keep a low profile."_

"wow... that's a good point, but right now i don't care i need to see Vinyl." I said with confidence before leaving my apartment and ran in a full sprint to Vinyl's and Octavia's house.

"From the looks of it the sun just set so they should still be awake" I said to myself.

As their house came into view I began to feel the that familiar bass vibrations. Once i got to their door i pounded on the door as hard as i could while not breaking it so who ever was inside could hear me.

"Who is it? and why are you here at this unpony like hour?" I heard Octavia yell.

"Oh fuck... how do I do this? I cant be like hey they were just kidding im alive! or hey look who didnt die!" i thought to myself.

"look you don't have to trust me but i need to talk to Vinyl, Octavia." I replied.

"No you look, you have sent enough pony to try and help Vinyl and not one has helped, and it some cases it made her worse!" she yelled on anger.

Hear this just destroyed my heart... to know she has been in such pain... "fine you win but can you atleast give this back to her? It's the least i can do for putting her though so much..." I replied with tears now filling my eyes.

Octavia opened the door with rage in her eyes, "Look just get out of here alright see doesnt want to see..." she paused as she locked eyes with me. "Frostburn? is that you?" she then asked, instead of finishing her original sentence.

"yes it's me i have a fuck ton of explaining to do but..." i was interrupted by Octavia tackling me to the ground then stomping on my chest.

"HOW DARE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED VINYL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?" she yelled in pure rage.

I didn't anything but block my face, as much as it wasn't my fault for "dying for two months" what ever to make her listen I guess.

as i was blocking her hoofs from hitting my face i kept trying to explain while keeping back my own tears. "please... ugh fuck... stop please! you have to listen!.. umpfff damn it..." that was it there was no more holding back i froze her legs in place to the ground so i could get up, but that wasnt the only thing. My eyes was also full of tears, not from getting the shit stomped out of me but because i am a piece of shit.

"look just give this back to her... alright? i get it you never want to see me again... I just wanted to return this to her" i said pulling Vinyl's necklace off my neck.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"why what?"

"why did you come back"

As I unfroze her i gave her my most honest answer. "I love her Octavia. There is no more to it. If i told you my story you probably wouldn't believe it, and to tell you the truth i really don't believe how it happened either. I am playing no joke in saying we really didn't want to disappear for two months. do you really think I would want to hurt Vinyl like this? then finally come back and to tell her that she is the First... well now second pony here to know that we had never died? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I DIED ON THE INSIDE WHEN CELESTIA TOLD ME WE HAD BEEN DEEMED AS KIA?!" I yelled, i don't think i have ever, EVER blown up on someone like that before, but it didn't matter.

Octavia just sat there in shock at what just happened, "I... I'm sorry frost, i really am can you please forgive me? and i know you love Vinyl and i know she really loves you because she gave you her most prized possession." she apologize lowering he head.

this came to a shock to me. "her Prized possession?" i asked.

"yes now lets lets get you cleaned off, as much as i enjoy talking to you frosty. I think you should go see Vinyl now." Octavia said as she led met to Vinyl's room. "i'm just going to say this, she has been on edge lately. she hardly bathed or groomed herself since you have left, so go easy on her." she continued up the stairs to stop in front of a door with bass blasting behind it.

"alright thank you Octaiva" i said as i gave her a huge than knocked on VInyl's door.

there was no answer, so i began to bash on the door. still no answer. "just break the door down, we can but another dont worry" i heard Octavia yell.

"alright if she insists" i said to myself before bucking down the door.

As i entered the small room, i was in shock. the entire room was clean, there was nothing on the floor all her electronics have been organized and all of music sorted. As i scanned the room I spotted a the white mare laying face first into her pillow. I slowly began to walk over to her when she yelled out. "GET THE BUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! AND FIX MY DOOR TAVI!" Vinyl yelled through her pillow. I walked over turned her music off and continued to walk over to her and jumped onto her bed to joined her as I wrapped my arms around her.

As my arms reached around she quickly got up and yelled at me"what the buck tavi get off i told you i dont want hugs any..." she paused as we locked eyes.

"hugs..." she finished.

"If it means anything to you as much as it does to me i would rather love a hug right now" I said still looking to her eyes.

"Ferr... Frosty? is that... is that you?!" Vinyl said as she began to cry.

I pulled her into a hug and slowly whispered into her ear "yes it is me Vinyl i'm back..."

"and i'm soo sorry for what has happened, and i understand if you never want to see me again after what i did to you." i finished as she broke the hug.

"I don't care, i really don't you're alive and that's all that matters!" she said as she tackled me into another romantic/intense make out session.

-insert graphic detail. (sorry)-

Two hours later after mine and Vinyl's reunion, and after my long ass explanation about what happened i began to leave for the door when Vinyl stopped me and pulled me to her room. "you still owe me that recover night" she giggled as she made her bed. I couldn't Argue with her. So as we made ourselves comfort able, her in my arms we slowly fell asleep the last thing i remember was hearing a faint whisper from Vinyl "I love you Frostburn and i'm almost positive now i always will." i replied by kissing her on the forehead and whispering back "I love you to Vinyl."

* * *

-The next morning-

I found myself still having my arms around the white mare. "I don't think there is one thing that could make this moment better" i thought to myself as I saw Vinyl's happy face snuggled against my chest.

_"DAWWW you guys are sooo fucking cute! its like seeing two marsh mellows with waky hair snuggle with eachother."_

"AND THERE YOU ARE! I was beginning to wonder if i regained my sanity"

"_nope still here and ill always be here dude. but enough shit out of me dont you need to get up or somthing?"_

"Yea you are right... by the way i wonder what time it is?" i Continued to think to myself as i looked out the door way to see Octavia staring at us. When she saw that she was spotted she took off down the stairs. "well that was odd, i should probably go talk to her about it either when Vinyl wakes up or just see if Vinyl would know anything about it.

Just as i began to fall back alseep Vinyl let out possibly the most adorable yawn before stretching out her legs and waking up.

"well wasn't that just adorable, good morning my love." I quietly said. as we slowly made our way out of bed.

"that was such an amazing night sleep. I don't think i have ever slept like that in a while" she said as she stretched and began to get ready for the day.

after we cleaned ourselves up we headed downstairs to see a depressed looking Octavia. I knew instantly something was up as soon as i saw here sitting there playing with her glass half full of orange juice. I quickly learned that Octavia is one stubborn daughter of a mare, It took me just about over an hour and me buying breakfast to finally get to spill the beans on why she was suddenly depressed. to say the lease i was shocked when she told me that she was jealous of me and Vinyl, and she was depressed because she always wanted a male that would treat her with love and respect like i do with vinyl. I didn't know what to say or do, i didn't know of anyone who would be a good match for Octavia. That didn't however stop me from going out and looking. But first i needed to make sure everyone that thought we were dead is enlightened that we are in fact not dead.

I was not entirely sure on how to break the news to everyone, so i sent a quick Magic Letter to Shining to see if he was able to come down to ponyvile and help out with damage control. His reply was that the Griffins have returned and he will be in ponyvile later this afternoon anyways to tell Twilight of the events that happened. So with knowing that I set the rest of this morning/mid afternoon doing what ever Vinyl wanted. Which turned out to be just what I wanted after being away for so long, just sit around and talk about stuff while taking notes on the kind of male Octavia is looking for.

* * *

**A/N **

**sorry for the sudden stop and long chat scenes but they all have a meaning for the future I promise. Talk to you all soon.**

**-Fr0stburn**


	12. It's always the last place you look

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back with the next chapter, but first I want to thank all of you who have been following and helping me out as my story progressed you are the best! Anyways lets carry onto the story!**

* * *

:It's always the last place you look

Man this morning/mid-afternoon has been such a relaxing day. First off to make sure i stayed hidden I gave some bits to Octavia and she ran out and bought pizza we could all share while we waiting for Shining, Knightly, and Grathed, to get here. After we had finished eating we let Octavia vent some more about how lonely she has been, and then going to to great detail about how she could really care for the appearance or race of her special somepony as long as they were kind heart'd and good mannered.

"Good god we need to find this mare a good male asap" I thought to myself.

_"well if i'm not mistaken prior to your arrival here you had been the same way." my inner voice chimed_

"Yea yea, I know. I'm sure when ever I complained about it to my friends they had thought the very same thing."

_"ok well that's good you have your head on straight."_

"wait... what? what the hell does that mean?! you know every thought/memory I have! I mean we have!" I began to yell in my thoughts

_"your point is? what i can't argue with myself everynow and again?"_

"... Ok that's enough i'm done, i'm done with this. I'm insane but this... nope. nope nope nope i'm done. later voice" I lastly said before shacking my head rapidly coming back to reality, or what i'm hoping is reality. Only to see both Vinyl and Octavia both staring at me on the verge of laughter.

"Umm can i help you?" I confusedly asked.

"I'm thinking it should be the other way around hun, you have been sitting there blankly staring for a little while" Vinyl said trying to contain her laughter.

"I do agree Frostburn, you seem to have a tendency of spacing out at random occasions" added Octavia.

I had no reason to explain myself, it felt like i was trapped in a mental corner "heh yea... sorry about that i tend to go deep into thought sometimes" i quickly said in defense.

"You are truly a weird one, but that doesn't matter I still love ya" Vinyl said as she walked over and gave me a kiss.

as we continued our little chat we soon heard knocking on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" I sarcastically asked as i opened the door.

"Shining, Knightly, Grathed! it's great to see you all again! how long has it been? like a whole day or two?!" I said excitedly as invited them in.

as they got comfortable in my small apartment I Introduced Shining, Knightly, and Grathed to my marefriend and her "sister" Octavia. Shining remembered Vinyl/Octavia from his wedding and they began to catch up on old times. It was then when i saw a certain plan colored griffin staring at the two mares chatting it up with Shining.

"Well what do you know? That S.o.B. is checking out Octavia, or he better be because if he's checking out Vinyl head will roll" I thought to myself with a slight chuckle.

Soon enough I began to tell them about my little plan on how to re introduce us to the public. As i we all sat down i began to explain "Because everypony thinks we are dead im thinking we should have a massive..." I stopped. I quickly looked around, locked all the doors, closed all the curtains then whispered. "a massive pinkie party to keep the..." i was suddenly interrupted by a pink blur once again showing up **out of ****fucking ****no ****where** as if god just wanted to smite me. "OHOHOHOHOHOH DID YOU SAY PINKIEPARTY!" yelled pinkie pie as she pulled out her freaking party cannon.

"PINKIE NO! DAMNIT CALM DOWN! AND HOW DID... WHERE DID?! you know what fuck it never mind" I said in defeat.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH SHINING, FROST YOU'RE ALIVE?!" the hyper pink pony said in a massive gasp.

"WE NEED TO TELL TWILIGHT AND THE REST NOW!" she said as she began to run for the door.

"OH HELL NO YOU'RE NOT!" I yelled as I froze her in place.

"look pinkie we are going to have a party for our return but for now can you please keep it a secret" I said in a commanding voice.

"Well duuuhhhh why didn't you say so in the first place?! I also throw the best surprise pinkie party's in all of Equestria! So lets plan for it at Sugercube Corner, nopony will suspect anything AND we can have all the sweets to go with the sweet reunion of you guys returning! I'll see you all tonight! don't worry about sending out the invites I got it covered just get Vinyl's DJ'ing stuff to SSC as fast a possible" as she finished she broke out of my ice bindings and disappeared.

"I uh... thanks? wow that pony never ceases to amaze me" I slowly said as I looked around to see the same shocked face on everyone's face.

"who or what in the world was that?!" both Grathed and Knightly said.

"That my friends is Pinkie Pie, and there one rule to Pinkie Pie. That rule is to never question her and her logic. Why? we don't know either, we just don't question it anymore. She just does things that just don't make sense no matter you look at them, she just defies every aspect of logic and physics at whim." Shining explained to the two griffins.

* * *

As Shining was trying to hold his on to the barrage of questions from the two griffins, I walked over and asked if i could help with her equipment. I was greeted with a small kiss then turned down. "You need to stay hidden remember? and no worries i got a small traveling booth just for these occasions." Vinyl said. " Look frosty i know you wanna help but just stay here till we come back and getcha, alright?" she continued.

I nodded my head in agreement then walked her out the door. as I opened the door there was standing a dark blue pony tapping his hoof on the ground. as said goodbye to Vinyl and Octavia, then I went to address the pony standing there.

"Uh can I help you sir?" I asked, while trying to see who it was, but thanks to the darkness i couldn't really see who it was.

"Yea you can actually, If you are going to be using my brothers apartment can you atleast keep it down, i mean for fuck sake there is no reason to be yelling Pinkie Pie's name like that. That pony has like superpony hearing, and frankly she scares me how she defies all rules of logic." who i now recognized as my brother, Black ice.

"I know that feel bro she freaks me out as well. Also can you really hear me that well through the walls? because if so i'm am terrible sorry for about two months ago." I said remembering my night with Vinyl.

"What? who are you? wait... Joey?! Is that really you?! holy fuck man I thought you were dead!" he said as he ran into me and gave me a hug.

"Yup dude it's me, and no i'm not dead and neither are the rest of my team." I replied hugging him back.

"Rest of your team?"

"yes sir. you might as well meet them, I mean you would anyways tonight at Pinkies party." I added.

"Umm alright sure i'm all set for tonight so why the hell not lets go meet them." he said as i lead him inside to see Shining and the Two griffins talking.

"Hey guys I would like to introduce my brother Black Ice. Black Ice these are my partners Shining, who you already know. Grathed, and Knightly Lights. I would tell you what they do but that is not in my place. so feel free to talk about." I said in a warm tone. Though soon after i pulled Grathed aside from the group.

"Hey dude you didn't happen to be checking out Octavia were you?" I asked with a giant smirk on my face.

This just sent Grathed into denial "what? no, never. how did you see that? it was for a second most." He said while his feathers were becoming all flustered.

This made me laugh "dude don't worry I was just wondering if you happen to be single or if you have someone special back home."

"No... I don't have anyone really, not even a home. unless you call the barracks a home." he said looking sad now.

I just then remember'd that he basically had everything taken from him at a young age and he never really got to experience love or affection outside from from the street or military. "hmmm I wanna see what this guy is into and maybe, just maybe he would be the one Octavia has been looking for."I thought to myself.

seeing that i just re-opened a horrible wound i tried to change the subject "hey dude i'm just curious, what exactly are you into? i mean i know you probably hadn't the time to think about it, but still." I asked.

Grathed laughed at my question then answered it with a laugh "Yea I do have interests outside of the military. I have always loved stringed instruments, they remind me of my mother playing the violin. I also love playing that lil griffin game hide and seek. I don't know why but I was always the best."

"SCORE!" I yelled in my head.

"dang dude that's intense, tho i never found you to be a classical music type." I admitted.

"yea well it's the only thing keeping the love of my mother and father in my heart going" he sadly replied.

"Hey dude don't get all sad on me now i think i may have some good news for you..." I began to say but was quickly interrupted by Vinyl/Octavia yelling through my door that it was time to go.

"sorry dude it looks like this is conversation is going to haunt ya till the party." I joked as we began to run to the party.

* * *

As we arrived to Sugercube corner Octavia stayed out side with us as Vinyl ran inside. Moments later we heard over some wickedly loud speakers "all righty everypony let's get this party started!" followed by massive bass drop.

"Alright guys let's sneak in the back so we can make our re-appearance." I said as we walked towards the back door. Where we were met by Vinyl opening the door.

"Alright guys wait for my que after this next song, I will say now lets welcome our guests to ponyvile. Then you guys walk out ight?"

I don't know why but me and Shining started to become very nervous, where as Grathed's mind was more focused on a certain somepony and knightly seemed to be excited about getting to have the spotlight in front of the entire town.

As the song that was playing died down we heard Vinyl begin "alright everypony I hope you're having as much fun as I am, but now is the time to re introduce some ponys that have been gone for some time. It's my honor to be in their presence. So will you four please come out" as she finished she began to play this victorious beat "aww fuck here we go, brace for an incoming shitstorm" I thought to myself.

As Shining began to walk out, I followed then Knightly and Grathed. All the ponys in the audience that were cheering for the four of us went dead silent as soon as they saw us. Their stares were not ones of anger or fear, they were more of joy and general shock as one by one began to recognize who we were.

the music died and it was quite awkward standing there having everypony sitting there staring at us blankly, It was getting creepy actually.

"Uh sorry everypony for the trouble we cause, but we can..." Shining Armor was cut off by Twilight tackling him off the stage in a massive huge.

"Shining! Is this really you?! The princess said you four had been missing and or killed during their meeting!" Twilight said now with eyes full of tears.

"I'm a hundred percent alive Twily and I'm soo sorry for putting you through this. If we had known we would be thrown forward to months we would have never went in the first place." Shining said with tears now filling his eyes with see how hurt his little sister was.

No more than near moments after this event everypony had surrounded us and began bombarding us with questions. These questions ranged from how this happened, to what happened during the meeting, all the way to asking if we were single.

This really made the DJ in the booth pissed, and what made her even more mad was that she couldn't leave because she had to attend to the music. As Vinyl lowered the music volumes seeing almost no pony was dancing I took my advantage and picked up he mic and announced that I am not single and told them that the pony I wish to call my special somepony was Vinyl Scratch. After I the mic back into its stand I could hear alot of disappointed mares at the same time see a very happy DJ in her booth cheering.

As the swarm of ponys around us dispersed the four of us went our different directions and enjoyed the last of the party. I went up to the DJ'ing booth to join my favorite DJ in her natural habitat. I entered unnoticed as she was in full command over the raving crowd of ponys.

* * *

There is almost nothing that can compare to the sights of seeing someone do what they love doing. She was simply amazing, she was beautiful and talented, her ability to create beats and techno songs on the spot Truely had me impressed. As I watched her I could see knightly dancing in the middle of all the ponys (it's kinda hard to miss a multi-colored griffin in a crowd of all ponys). Then I saw shining with Twilight, Black ice and the other five elements of harmony. Most Likely interrogating him on what happend. I'm hoping that my brother is on Shining's side and defending him, but I would understand if he had to side with his marefriend. Lastly the one thing I didn't see was Grathed. I looked everywhere for that basterd, but I just couldn't see him from the booth.

"Hmmm where the fuck is he? Wait... Where's Octavia?" I thought to myself, as I began to look for Tavi. Sadly enough I found her standing by herself by the punch bowl.

"Nope that's unacceptable, sorry vinyl but I gotta help out some friends" I again thought to myself as I left the booth.

As I walked up to the sad looking Octavia I asked loud enough so she could hear me "Hey now this is a time for celebration! Why do you look so sad?"

This only seemed to make her condition even worse as she ran out of the room. "what the fuck is going on?!" I asked myself.

_"I don't know man" my inner voice said._

I ignored myself and chased after her. Once we were out side I quickly caught up to her and stopped her. " ok stop what is wrong? Running away will not help a thing!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

"its... It's just that everyone in there has somepony that's close to them, and I'm all alone with Vinyl being the DJ." Tavi said as she began to cry.

"now now. It's going to be alright trust me. If I were to say I may have found you somepony would you give him a shot?"

"I guess I mean if you are referring him, he can't be all bad can he?" she said calming down and began to stop crying.

"yes I belies he will treat you with great respect, or Celestia I hope so or heads will role" I reassured her as we began to walk in side.

"So then I gotta ask who is this pony? What's he like? Or even better what's his name?" Tavi said eagerly.

"remember the griffins that arrived with us well not the multi-colored on the but plain colored one has been in desperate need of somepony and I think you two will be prefect. I mean he loves classical/classical music." I added.

"he does?! Oh you must let me meet him!" she said beginning to jump up and down.

"Ok, ok settle down let me find him first, also his name is Grathed" I said trying to scan for the only other griffin at this party.

"where the hell is he?" I asked myself

_"I don't know man remember he said he's a master of hide and seek?" my inner voice said again._

"Man I never cease to amaze myself sometimes" as I ended my thought process to start looking in dark corners. Soon enough I found the fucker hiding in the furthest corner.

"Come on I'll introduce you guys then ill leave you two alone to get acquainted" I said as I rushed over Grathed.

"Dude remember that conversation we had before we left? Yea well here's your shot to make your first impression on Vinyl's roommate Octavia" I said as I got close enough for him the hear me.

"Wait what? Why the heck did you do that?! I'm not ready! What am I suppose to say? Or do?!" Grathed exclaimed as he began to freak out.

"You know for such a badass griffin you would of thought he had been through some sort of relationship before? But hey shits different here and he has been forced to live on his own..." I reminded myself.

"look dude I assure you just be yourself, and show her the up most respect. At the same time let loose some no need to be an uptight ass all the time. And trust me she is just as nervous as you are." I said as I waved Octavia over.

It was soooo freaking adorable watching the both of them shyly talk to each other It took awhile and my starting allot of the conversations, but once I brought up how Grathed loved stringed instruments and how it reminds him of his mother I was need no further. After she had learned about some of his past, the two began talking like they had know each other since they were kids! As they were talking I caught onto a few flirtatious comments from the both of them. This was an instant flag for me to get the fuck out, and I left them so I can finally get some time with Vinyl while she was on break.

* * *

As I entered I was greeted with a long hug and an equally long kiss.

As our lips parted "heh I guess I must have done something right yea?" I asked.

"yes. Yes you did, I saw what you did for Octavia and I saw how happy she was when you finally decided to leave them two. I have never seen her smile like that in some time now, and I wanted to say thank you." she replied.

"You know I would do anything to make you happy Vinyl" I replied gazing into her eyes.

"Oh you would huh?" she said with a smirk.

"Well up to a certain degree, yes" I laughed.

This made Vinyl laugh "Oh frosty I love you, anyways what will make me happy is if you will dance with me on the last slow song of the night."

"Of course I will, but I warn you I might have to be the worse dancer I have ever known."

"That won't matter, if you are really that bad the we can just sway back and forth in embrace" she ended with a slight blush.

"Alright then let's go" I said as i walked towards the dance floor

"Alright just let me get the song started" she joked.

"Alright everypony this is it. If you have that special somepony now is the time to spend some time with them as this will be the last song of the night" Vinyl called out to the crowd. She then started the song and ran around to me.

"I have NO idea how ponys slow dance but from what I see they are standing on their hind legs while embracing their other. Seems easy enough" I thought to myself as I looked at Vinyl. We then stood up, embraced one another and began to "dance". It was such an amazing feeling to have her in my arms, at the same time I saw Grathed and Tavi were dancing together.

"mission accomplished" I whispered into Vinyl's ear.

She pulled her head back and we made eye contact. "you know I love you right?" she asked.

I was a little confused by the statement but I didn't hesitate to reply "I love you to Vinyl". She the leaned into a kiss that would turn into a make-out session for the rest of the dance.

As the party began to die down, the ponys who hadn't left yet stayed to help clean up the main floor and out side of sugercube corner. Afterwards we all said our good byes and went out separate ways. I know Shining went with Twilight and Black Ice. Grathed to Octavia's/Vinyl's house (bowchickawowwow). The only thing is that I have I idea where Knightly has flown off two, I just hope he isn't getting into trouble.

As Vinyl and I walked back to my place I could't have been happier with her attached to my side. When we got back to my place I made **SURE** to put a noise nullifying spell on the room prior to our activities.

* * *

**A/N**

**-Alrighty guess here is the end of the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Lastly before i say my last good bye's as of right now i will no longer be accepting O.C. for now, If you already submitted prior to the release of this chapter I will be making my best attempt to make them have an appearance in the story.**

**-Also a quick thank you to Deathnote9847 for your input towards your character.**

**-To: CrystalSombra or owner of Knightly Lights: This is my last attempt to ask you about your character and his actions in my story. If you do not reply, you will have to deal with what ever idea's I have planned for the following chapters. **

**-Thanks again Fr0stburn **


	13. There is always something to question

:There is always something to question.

-Frostburn's dream-

"... where am I? why is everything so dark?"

"look I don't have a lot of time you just need to listen to me alright" said a familiar female voice.

"Umm alright but you sound familiar, do I know you? and what do you mean?"

"Well no we have not met so who i am is not important as of right now. You are about to wake up, i need you to know the prisoner that Shining will bring to you isn't really..." her voice was cut off by a bright light, and I awoke from that bizarre dream.

"Man what an odd ass dream. who the hell was that? why did she sound so familiar if i hadn't ever met her? oh well what ever im not going to let it bother me, because all of yesterday has to have been the most amazing day and night of my life!" I thought to myself as I slow awoke.

_"Are you going to say that every time you get laid?" _

"How about you shut the fuck up yea? and what if I do what are you going to do about it?!"

_"It's not what im going to do, but what are you going to do about yourself?"_

"WHY THE FUCK AM I TAUNTING MYSELF?! am I seriously that insane?" I yelled into my thoughts.

"_bro sanity is for the weak... just saying"_

"ok i'm done, I just woke up from another amazing night with Vinyl, so i'm going to enjoy my time with her. so ill talk to myself later" as i finished I looked down to see the white mare wrapped in my arms.

"Damnit why do you have to be so freaking cute when when sleep?" I quietly whispered.

I then noticed her ears lower and her eyes begin to open to reveal her beautiful crimson eyes staring at me. she let out a small yawn, stretched, then quietly began to say "You know frosty it's kinda creepy to wake up to someone staring at you"

I laughed at this comment "Well once you stop looking so adorable in your sleep, or if you wake up before me then I won't be staring at you."

"Heh what ever Frosty" she said as she pushed forward into a kiss than proceeded to get out of bed and get cleaned up from last night.

"yea I love you to" I quickly replied as I to went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

As we began to clean our selves up we began talking about plans for today. Apparently since yesterday was basically the first time she had been out side her house for a little over a month she has a lot of stuff she needs to catch up on. so I guess this leaves me to do what ever I want for the day. But first i'm going to at least take us out to breakfast then we can part ways for the day.

* * *

-Two hours later-

"That breakfast was amazing Frosty thank you!" Vinyl exclaimed as she began to rub her stomach feeling her new food baby.

"ha anything but the best for you" I replied as I leaned in and kissed her.

"awww thanks you make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the insides. Anyways I hate to have to go but I need to, Octavia and I are suppose to go out and have a mares day."

"Well I sure hope I make you feel all warm and fuzzy on the insides after last night" I said in a joking manner.

This completely caught Vinyl off guard and her face turned all shades of red "I uh... wow you are horrible... I didn't mean it like that... or mostly I didn't" She said in complete embarrassed tone.

"Oh you know i'm just... pushing your buttons." I continued.

"Ok alright enough you are terrible you know that?"

"yes but that's why you love me! or a reason to anyways." I laughed

"yes you're right, but seriously I gotta go" she said as she got up kissed me and began to trot down the street to her house.

* * *

As I watched Vinyl happily walk away I heard "You really snagged yourself a keeper did you?" from another table. As I looked over to see who it was, Shining Armor stood up and began to walk over to me.

"Oh hey dude how long have you been there?" I asked

"Long enough to see that you really do love that mare." he replied.

"Uh alright? Well what makes you wish to stalk me today?" I joked

he sat down at my table he quietly said "Well it seems that one of the patrols has caught a E.L.F. member and now i am in charge of him. I have sent a letter to the princess and she asks of us to see what this pony knows."

"How do you know he is E.L.F?"

"We have intel saying that they all have a small badge on them signifying their alligence, and this guy has one on him."

"Alright then lets go I have nothing else to do today." I replied.

As I finished my glass of water I paid our bill than began to walk to where Shining was holding our new prisoner.

-thirty minutes later-

We walked and we fucking walked there seemed to be no end of this freaking journey to see this prisoner, but soon enough we walked into a Royal guard camp about a mile outside of Ponyvile.

"Wow dude this place is impressive. How long has it been here?" I asked in amazement.

"You know I don't even know. I think this place was built when we disappeared to make sure the surrounding towns could be safe. Anyways here is the prisoner" Shining said as we entered a tent to see a scared looking male pegasus with a black body and a mane that closely resembles Rainbow Dash's shackled to the ground with his wings clamped to his body and his mouth gagged.

"Wait a second... why does this situation look familiar?" I questioned myself as I looked at the imprisoned pegasus.

_"I don't know dude remember that dream you had? that one where that chick said something about Shining bringing you to a prisioner?" my inner voice chimed in._

"Oh yea! That's right! She said something about he really isn't something." I thought to myself.

"We should hear him out Shining, and see if he has anything to say." I said as I walked over to the scared looking pony and began to undo the rag that was preventing him to talk.

"I'm not sure about this Frost." Shining retorted.

"Look he is a pegasus, so he wont be much of a threat as long as he is strapped down like this."

"I guess you are right lets see what he has to say" Shining said in agreement.

"Actually first I wanna know how did we caught this guy?" i asked right before undoing the gag.

"Apparently he was talking to Knightly Lights when someone noticed his patch and sprung into action and detained him." shining armor explained.

"Uh huh well were is Knightly I haven't seen him since the re-union" i said now thinking about his whereabouts.

"I'm not sure either, nopony here at the camp has seen him since the capture of this guy." Shining said now questioning Knightly's whereabouts.

* * *

**A/N:**

**-Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry for the quick chapter. There are going to be a lot of events that I have planned for the up coming chapters, and I needed something small to start the chain reaction and here it is.**

**-Thanks/sorry again Fr0stburn **


	14. Trust and honor

:Trust and honor.

-In the tent with the E.L.F. captive-

"huh. Well is Grathed on his way here as well? I asked.

"He should be here in a little bit. I stopped by to get him from Octavia's house and when I arrived it seemed he had just woken and he desperately needed to take a bath." Replied Shining.

"Hey look now don't be shit talking shining! I thought you were better than that?" replied a slightly pissed off griffin.

Seeing the pissed looking I decided to see how pissed he really was. "Hey Grathed how was your night? From what Shining said it smelled like you had fun?"

"Hardy freakin har, you are soo funny Frostburn, but yes I did have an amazing night with Octavia. And before you go taunting we talked more about music than mating." Grathed pointed out.

"Uh huh suuuurrreee dude" I replied as i poked his shoulder.

"Guys enough of the crap we need to be serious right now." Shining interjected.

Now remembering why we were here in the first place, "oh yea, right sorry boss" I replied.

"Good now let's see what this pony has to say for himself." shining said as he nodded for me to remove the captive's gag.

"Ok first who are you?" Shining said with great authority.

Once the rag was out his mouth he spat in the opposite side of where we were standing than began " Look you have no reason to trust me, but you need to listen. Ponyvile and Trotlands is in great trouble! And we need to evacuate both towns!" the black pegasus began to yell.

"Hey whoa now calm down. Noone is going anywhere and why would you tell us if Ponyvile is in trouble? What's your game dude? Do you wish to kill or have hundreds of innocent ponys killed?!" I yelled at him.

At this point the black pony was fearful of the three of us and began to stutter, "la... La.. Look I know it looks bad but I really need to see princess Luna to give her my report so we can get more defenses to Ponyvile."

The three of us stood there in shock at what he had just said. "ALSO HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! I would never wish death upon anyone! I gave my life so complete strangers could live another day with their families." the black pony began yelling in great anger.

This put me into a greater state of shock than my partners. "what does he mean he gave his life to strangers if he is still alive?! Is that possible here? I need to know more" I thought to myself.

"hey Shining, Grathed could I get some one on one time with this pony I need to see something." I said in a very calm manner.

"Why? If anypony here should stay throughout the entire questioning it's going to be me." stated Shining.

"I think we can trust him Shining. I don't see why we couldn't. I mean if he does anything we will be just outside." insisted Grathed.

"Alright, don't do anything stupid alright?" shining retorted.

I nodded then watched them walk out the door.

"Alright who the hell are you, and what do you mean you gave your life? If you still happen to be here?" I began to question.

"I am Shadow Flame and well I will go into detail but I need to know who you are first." replied who was now Shadow Flame.

"Shadow Flame huh? Alright well to keep it short I'm going to call you shadow. Secondly why does it matter who you talk to?" I asked.

"You see Luna said I could never discuss my past with anyone... Err fuck i mean anypony unless it was Frostburn or the two princesses."

This took me off guard completely. "what do you mean? Why am I so special that only I could know of your past?"

"Ahh so you are Frostburn I'm guessing? Well I hope so because I'm only going to say this once. Back on earth the military were transporting refugees by aircraft. Unfortunately alot of our aircraft were being shot down. Sadly mine was part of the few that didn't make it. As we began to fall from the sky one by one each passenger jumped ship with a parachute. As it got down to me and one other lady we found that there was only one left... Knowing that I had nothing left in the world I gave her the parachute. I don't really remember what happened next. But what I do remember was Luna telling me that I was one of the few who wished to live in Equestria and keep my memory. I don't know why, but I'm guessing it's because of how I went out." Shadow ended with a laugh.

"Holy fuck so there are more humans here in Equestria?! And from the sounds of it I'm guessing almost every human gets transformed then loses his or her memory, unless you are the select few like me, black ice and shadow flame here..." I thought in wonder to myself.

"wow that's some story man" I replied. Then I began to share my story from boot camp all the way up to this moment.

as I finished my story I sucked in enough breath to ask one more question "alright so there you have it. So I wanna know what's your real name and what are you doing for Luna?"

" my name is Grif, as for what I do. Well in short do you know of the wonderbolts?" Shadow asked.

"Yea why?"

"Alright well they aren't just the top flyers, they are much more. But it is out of power to explain. I am part of Luna's special team called the Shadowbolts. And unlike the wonderbolts we tend to stay secret about our missions. The wonderbolts are our rivals but also our closest allies." he finished.

"Ahh so your Luna's special forces unit, to put in short."

"Yes, for now it's just Noxsis, Stormy, and I." he finished.

"alright that's all cool and all but what were you yelling about an attack on Ponyvile and Trotlands?" I began to question again and wave Shining and Grathed back in.

"Oh right, I have been working undercover since the four of you disappeared. And when the E.L.F. Got word of your return they sent out their assassins to take one of you. Note: I didn't know this until today. Anyways as I was walking around the camp I noticed that they had captured Knightly lights! When I asked how we had captured him all they said was, that they captured him on basically the first day back when he came back to the camp to see his parents. And that they had sent a Changeling in his place" Shadow finally finished, and mine as well as Grathed's and Shining's heart basically stopped.

"What?! Are you telling me that we have been talking to a spy the entire time back in Ponyvile?!" me and shining began to freak out. As Grathed still sat I shock.

"Sadly yes, when you captured me I was getting the information from the spy do I could take it all to Luna then back to the E.L.F. But since he saw me get captured I'm sure he went and told them all he had gathered from the defenses of Canterlot and the royal castle to Ponyvile, that's why we need to act now!" Shadow was now yelling.

Suddenly we heard somepony yell, "Sir! We have reports of multiple E.L.F. Groups about two kicks (clicks or miles) from our position and the surrounding towns. We believe they are going to attack!"

"Fuck..." I was all I could say.

"All right everypony I am ordering an emergency defense call to all royal guards! There is going to be an attack soon and we need to make sure every town and the castle are completely secure!" Shining commanded as he shot a message to the princess.

"Shadow as of right now you are part of our squad, DO NOT break this trust, If you do I will hunt you down." said Shining Armor in an angry tone as he released Shadow.

"I won't sir I just wish to protect Ponyvile with my life." shadow said quietly.

"what was that?" I quickly chimed in.

"oh nothing" He said laughing to trying to drop the subject.

"Trust me I will get what you said, it may not be now. But I will know it" I said with a slightly evil laugh as now the squad of four began to think up of a strategy on how we were going to defend Ponyvile and Trotlands.

* * *

-five minutes later-

"Alright here's the plan Frost, shadow you two go to Ponyvile and lead the half the troops there. Me and Grathed will take the other half to Trotlands alright?"

We nodded then began to go in our separate ways collecting what small amount of troops we had and began to move out.

"Remember Frost shoot a green flair when the town is safe, yellow of you are still in combat when or if you see my green one, then Red if you are loosing or about to be defeated. If you see my red flair send help immediately and we will do the same." Shining lastly explained the began to take off with with Grathed and half the camp.

As I made a mental note of when to use the flairs, as Shadow landed beside me and told me we had four griffins, three unicorns, three Pegasus, and four earth ponys.

"heh it looks like we did have half the camp. Shining got four of each race as so did we. Damn that pony is smart." I though to myself as I began to lead my troops into Ponyvile.

"Well here we go, god please protect the innocent in both Ponyvile as well as Trotlands. And guide me and my men to victory" I silently said to myself as we entered the town and split up to either set up barricades, or start the evacuation.

As we entered the town all we saw was sheer chaos. There were ponys running everywhere in terror, while the Six ponies who are suppose to posses the elements of harmony were trying their best to keep everypony calm. To see as we got to the middle of town they had just about no control, "welp i guess it's up to me to calm all these ponys the only way I know how." I thought to myself with a big grin.

I jumped onto the highest point I could get to then took in a deep breath, "EVERYPONY CALM THE HELL DOWN! RUNNING AND SCREAMING WILL GET YOU NO WHERE! I AM HERE ALONG WITH MY MEN TO PROTECT YOU ALL! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HAVE OUR HELP THEN PLEASE CONTINUE RUNNING IN CIRCLES!" I yelled in my most commanding voice. Then I got the reaction i was hoping for, everyone pretty much stop what they were doing and formed up around me waiting for what to do. As i scanned the crowd I could see the Six element of harmony holders now catching their breath in great sighs of re-leave, I could also see Vinyl and Octavia towards the back of the crowd with big smiles on their faces as well.

"Alright now that I have your attention Shadow Flame here and two other Royal Guards will be guiding you all to Canterlot for refuge, until we get this situation under control. you do not have alot of time. so gather only the essentials you need to survival. We will try our best to limit the destruction of this amazing town. NOW GET MOVING WE DO NOT HAVE ALOT OF TIME!" I Commanded, as everypony began to run back to their houses and gather what they could.

"That was pretty impressive Frosty" I heard as I began to jump off the ledge I was on.

"Ehh it's what I do." I said in a conceded tone, as i turned around to face Vinyl.

"Hey now watch it, no need to hhmmmppp..." she was cut short by a surprise kiss.

I just about felt her melt in my embrace, it was an amazing feeling "You need to go Vinyl, I love you but for now you really need to go. I have no idea when they are going to attack. So I will give you one more good bye kiss or hug or both if you wish but you two really need to go." I sadly said as i released the stunned mare.

"I understand Frosty, just promise me. promise me that you will not pull that shit like you did before or worse?" She said looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"I just... I just can't take losing you again! Please promise me you will come back alive" she continued with tears in her eyes.

"I promise Vinyl Scratch. I promise that I will return to you alive. I wont promise I will be unhurt but I will be alive." I replied pulling her into a hug and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You know what, as long as you have all your bodily functions and most of your coat and mane I really don't care. I love you for who you are, you get that? Now kick their asses and get back to me. Got it?" she said pulling me into one last goodbye kiss.

When she broke the kiss I quietly whispered " Of course then you can have me all to yourself, and we can do what ever you want. And no matter what happens i will always love you to Vinyl Scratch."

As I finished my sentence I could feel a shiver flow through her back. We looked into each others eyes then her and Octavia we off to join the rest of the town in the evacuation.

Once the two proceeded to join everyone else i turned to Shadow. "You make sure noone get hurt you got that? If I find out..." I was cut off by a loud yell

"HOSTILES INBOUND! GET READY HERE THEY COME!" yelled one of the griffin scouts.

"FUCK NO NOT NOW!" I yelled.

"fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, what to do, what to do, what to do." kept rolling through my head.

_"GET YO SHIT TOGETHER BOY! YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS!" _

"I know but what am i going to..." I thought to myself. then i remember'd

"EVERYPONY TO THE MAIN HALL NOW!" I COMMANDED, then every pony in town ran and took shelter in the Main hall. (that massive one where Nightmare moon first showed up.)

I again ran up to the closest roof, "ALRIGHT HERE"S THE NEW PLAN WE NEED TO PROTECT THAT HALL WITH OUR LIVES! WE CANNOT LET THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY FALL INTO THEIR HANDS! I MAY NOT KNOW ANY OF YOU PERSONALLY, BUT KNOWING THAT YOU ARE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD MAKES YOU ALL MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS IN ARMS! NOW I WANT ALL OF YOU TO FIGHT LIKE YOU ARE PROTECTING YOUR FAMILY FROM THESE CRAZY BASTARDS! AND LETS MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE! WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" I finished my speech, and it was met by all sixteen Royal guards joining in a moral boosting yell.

"That was nicely done, did you have someone write that for you?" Shadow jokingly admitted.

"Nope came up with that on the spot now lets kick some ass" As I finished I casted my ice armor and readied my ice ballistics.

* * *

In meer minutes we had the entire town fortified and i gotta say it was quite impressive for sixteen guards. we had a small medical area for the medics to pull the injured aside, then I built myself a small snipers nest/anti air nest just in case. as i sat creating as much Ice ammo as i could so I didnt have to waste energy making some quickly, Shadow then flew by and landed right next to me, and began to ask "hey dude so are you dating that DJ, oh whats her name... Pon-3? or was that just a hero's kiss goodbye?"

I happily replied "heh yes to both and her name is Vinyl Scratch, Pon-3 is her Dj name. Also I never knew what love was back on earth, but this feeling I have for Vinyl is just something I cannot explain, can you understand?"

"Of course dude. of course. hey I gotta another question but it's about some other pony." he began to get nervous for some odd reason and i could pick up on it, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"We don't have much time so spit it out! and for fuck sake there is no need to get nervous we are about to fight to the death with an opposition consisting of ponies, griffins, and zebra." I irritably stated.

after getting my hint he manned up and stated "yea you're right... anyways i know that there were alot of people back on earth who liked Rainbow Dash, and i was wondering if she was in a relationship?"

I should have known. but I replied in the nicest way i could, "nope. i don't know sorry dude. If we survive this I will make sure you get your chance to meet her. Just promise me this. that you dont get all school girl giggly around her ok? you are Royal Guard... err Shadowbolt? i'm still not following."

that last statement made him laugh, "i'll explain after we kick these guy's asses, and thanks man. I know i kinda just met you, but this is crazy..." he was stopped as i froze his mouth.

"don't you dare do some sort of call me maybe parody or so help me you will never get your mouth open again." I said angrily and began to thaw his mouth.

"Right... Note taken sorry. Anyways thank you, I thought joining the Shadowbolts would help my chances of meeting her but they didn't." Shadow said as he rubbed his face that was now free of ice.

"Dude don't worry about it ok? lets worry about surviving..."

"INCOMING FROM THE NORTH! THEY ARE ALL GROUND FORCES, ZEBRA/BOTH UNICORN AND EARTH PONY/AS WELL AS CHANGELING!" The griffin scout yelled.

"Welp time to get down to business" I said as I loaded my Ice Rifle and began to launch deadly Ice lances down range.

"SHADOW! CALL OUT THEIR LEADERS!" I yelled to Shadow as he took off

"ALRIGHT BOSS!" he confirmed.

* * *

"There are sixteen of us! Everypony partner up! All air forces stick together and take out the enemy leaders! everyone else always be in pairs of two!" I command right before the horde of E.L.F. came into view.

"God help us..." I whispered.

As the thundering sound of hoofs got closer and closer me and the other unicorns who weren't medics were creating as much havoc as we could prior to them getting to melee range. The three unicorns that had offensive abilities were Fire, Ice, and Arcane, and with the help from air support we took out key points of their advance. The Pyromancer Created flame channels where the E.L.F. forces were forced to run down or follow. I Began by to unload the Ice Lances that i had created that penetrated at least four enemies per round. then the arcane mage used his magic to alter the ground tripping up the front forces causing them to be trampled by their own team.

No matter how hard the three of us tried there was just no way of stopping all of them, and soon enough they were within hoof to hoof fighting range. This was when all hell broke out. The griffins in under my command did fly by's cutting who ever was unlucky enough to be in their path to pieces. The earth ponies under my command had to have been the best hoof to hoof fighters i have ever seen. there might only had been four of them by they fought as one. They did just as i commanded and stayed in pairs completely destroying their opposition. The Unicorns Also had some training in close quarter fighting while using their magic to give them the advantage.

As I blasted each target Shadow pointed out to me I began to realize something. that there were no more running at us. "Hmm i guess we sacred them off for now." I thought to myself, but to my surprise I looked down to my forces to see no more fighting!

"They surrendered!" yelled Shadow, throwing a hoof into the air.

"well what do you know, the white flag here resembles surrender as well" I said to myself.

-ten minutes later-

"alright how many captives do we have? and what are the casualties?" I commanded

"Sir we have one earth pony is critically wounded and the pyromancer slain, everypony else just has minor cuts and bruises As for the captives we have fifty that surrendered." Shadow replied.

"fuck... we lost one huh?" I said sadly. "I have never had someone die under my command... nor have I ever commanded anyone before... fuck..." I thought to myself.

"hey boss if will come back for a sec. can you send the green flair?"

"Oh right!" I quickly said as I launched the green flair, to see another green flair fly up a few minutes after mine.

"well that's good that Shining's Team was successful as well. lets start cleaning up these bodies so we can let the citizens out." I ordered and all able bodied Royal Guards, and even some PoW's helped clean up the massacre that happened here.

-roughly an hour later-

"Well that was rough" I said as we finished burring the last of the E.L.F. bodies in the plains near the town.

"Yea that was something i hope to never have to do again." stated Shadow in a sad tone.

"Hey well now you can go meet your hero Rainbow dash" I said nudging into him, which brought great joy to his saddened face.

* * *

**A/N's:**

**-WAIT WHAT? SHADOWBOLTS?! **

**-KNIGHTLY HAS BEEN CAPTURED!?**

**-THESE ONLY RAISE MORE QUESTIONS!**

**-Please leave a review they are greatly appreciated and stay tuned to find out what happens next.**

**- I must give credit for Shadow Flame to IAMABRONY MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE.  
**

**-Thanks again guy's i hoped you enjoyed it, talk to you all next time!**

**-Fr0stburn**


	15. Questions that only raise more questions

Questions that only raise more questions.

**-Ponyvile-**

"Alright let's get these civs out of the that hall" I ordered as I began to walk towards the main hall.

"Hey do I really get to meet rainbow dash?!" Shadow said excitingly.

"You know as a Shadowbolt I coulda swore that you would be more... How can I say this... Have more self control?" I asked.

"Well yes usually I'm not like this, but I mean come on! It's **THEE** Rainbow dash, the best young flyer in all of Equestria, and not only that but she's so freakin beautiful!" Shadow just kept going on and on with the compliments, unknowing that I had already opened the doors and the one he was complimenting was floating right behind him.

"I mean yea she's kind of a tomboy but man she's so amazing! Her beauty of both the inside and outside..."

After listening to Shadow go on and on about her Rainbow Dash had enough and she let out a loud cough, "umm hey kid look all those compliments are flatter me and all but They are only gettin creepier due to the fact I don't know who you are" Rainbow Dash said with a now shocked and Embarresed Shadow turning around.

"I... Uh... No! You weren't suppose to hear any of that!" Shadow yelled as he flew off in a mixed emotion of embarrassment, sadness, and anger.

"Now why did he do that? Did I say something wrong" asked Rainbow Dash in confusion while rubbing the back of her head.

I quickly began to explain. "No, no. You didn't do anything wrong, let me explain, ever since he heard of you accomplishments he has always been a big fan of yours, and from what he had told me when he was invited to join the Shadowbolts he thought it would give him the opportunity to finally meet you. For why he ran maybe because he was just embarrassed that you heard what he said."

"If you could spare some time would you go talk to him? I know it would mean the world to him Rainbow Dash" I continued.

"Yea yea I guess I am if everything you said was true I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a shot. I'll be back in a little while." Rainbow Dash said as she flew away after Shadow.

"Alright with my second in command gone I need someone to come with me while everyone else stays here and tries to calm things down" I thought to myself.

"Hey you there!" I yelled to one of the griffins flying around the perimeter.

"What's your name?" I followed.

"Uh MaryJo sir, what do you need sir?" she replied wih a salute.

"At ease, due to shadow's absence you will coming with to keen up with shining and Grathed For their report."

She quickly agreed, I told the Mage how to use he flairs just incase of an emergency then we began our walk to Trotlands.

* * *

**-On the path towards Trotlands-**

"So tell me Marryjo how did you end up being part of this military?" I asked.

"well I was one of four children and it was tough life, and I'm sorry sir but I really don't want to talk about personal stuff at the time." Marryjo stated.

"Hey it's alright, we are going through some hard times, do you atleast have a special some griffin or pony to get home to?"

"Look sir, I have a special male in my life, and I don't know why you are asking these questions."

"all I wish to do is get to know some of the troops alright? But thats fine you don't want to talk about it. Anyways we are... Holy fuck what happened here" I Shockley stated as we stopped to see the view.

* * *

**-Trotlands about two hours ago -**

**-Shining Armor's perspective.-**

"Alright we do not have much time! I want everypony to get into the school house and barricade the doors/windows." I ordered.

"I want all air units to watch the sky's and watch for enemy advance while the unicorns and earth ponys help everyone to shelter!" I continued.

I was then met with everypony yelling "yes sir!"

"Hey so what do you think they are going to attack with?" Grathed asked.

"I'm not quite sure, I just hope the sixteen of us can hold out enough for reenforcements to arrive." I replied

Grathed then let out a laugh, "We are some of the best fighters in both armies. I'm sure we can take on just about who or what ever they throw at us. I mean we held off all those changelings, try to have some more faith."

"Yea you're right I'm just nervous, maybe a bit too..." I was cut off by one of the other griffins.

"WE GOT INCOMING PEGASUS AND GRIFFIN!" yelled the griffin guard.

"buck... Are there only Pegasus/griffin?! If so we are bucked.." I thought.

"Are there any ground units with them?!" I helped back.

"no sir"

"... Celestia help us..." I quietly whispered

"Alright I want all the earth ponys on medical duty! Unicorns I want you to use all slowing spells you got! Pegasus and griffin make sure you always got a wingpony or wing griffin with you! Now let's show them who the hay they are messing with!" as I finished my speak I was greater by a moral rising yelling from all of my troops. We were ready for battle.

**-about thirty minutes later-**

"Sir this is not going well! We are loosing ponies and griffins left and right! We can't hold this much longer!" yelled one of the earth ponies.

"They are all here! We can hold just a little bit longer! I yelled as I blasted five more griffins and I think four Pegasus from the air.

This battle has gone straight to shit. Only having eight air born fighters we were getting the crap kicked out of us. We have been holding out for a while now, for about every pony or griffin we lost we had taken about twenty of their forces.

"Sir Grathed is down!" somepony yelled.

Once I heard this I looked up to see Grathed falling.

"NO!" I yelled as I castes a spell to slow his speed then I caught him before he hit the ground.

as I ran up the wounded griffin laying onthe ground I began trying my best to close up his wounds all around his chest. "no no no... Grathed you need to stay with me, come on you need to live! You need to get back to Octavia" I yelled.

As I was getting close to closing up all of Grathed's wounds a Pegasus hit me and sent me off a few hoofs from Grathed, as I regained focus I saw the pegasus about to stomp Grathed..

I couldn't believe my eyes... One of my brothers are about to be killed right infront of my eyes...

Suddenly a gray blur sped by me and wrecked the Pegasus standing over Grathed.

"what the? Who is that?!" I asked myself as I began to make out a dark grey Pegasus, in a black uniform. Suddenly she shot up and smashed about ten more Pegasus then landed right in front of me, and helping me up.

"I'm sorry sir I wish I couldn't of gotten here faster, My name is Noxsis second in command of the Shadowbolts. Now let's kick some ta..." Noxsis was cut of by what sounded like thunder.

"ENOUGH!" a loud and thunderous boom voice said and It stunned everypony. Suddenly a fairly large blue dragon flew over head the landed I the middle of the the town.

"Listen up maggots, all of you puny ponys and griffins stop fighting this instant or so help me I will end you all." said the blue dragon.

Suddenly one of the E.L.F. Pegasus began to charge the dragon and yelled "oh yea and what are you goin to..." he was cut short by basically being swatted away by a big club then burned to a crisp.

"Anyone else?" retorted the dragon.

"no, nope we... We surrender... We aren't going to fight the dragons. We don't also need the dragon nation breathing down our necks.." said a griffin wear some fancy looking armor.

"Thank Celestia this is over" I happily thought to myself, but my mood was ruined when I saw the brown griffin guard laying there not moving.

"OH BUCK! GRATHED! " I yelled as I ran over to him beginning to try an heal him some more.

"did... we... win...?" Grathed slowly said.

"yes. Yes we did not stop using your energy your seriously injured" I retorted as I began putting pressure on one of him wounds.

"Buck why... Please Celestia help this griffin." I thought to myself. As I saw Frostburn's green flair. "oh buck I forgot!" I said as I launch a green flair then continued my work on Grathed until a medical pony came and took him away.

* * *

**-Present Time-**

**-Frostburn's perspective-**

"What the fuck happend... This town is wrecked..." I said as I looked at all the dead E.L.F. and Royal Guards.

"Oh Celestia..." was all Maryjo could get out.

As we continued to walk through the town we finally found Shining armor talking to a what seemed to be another Shadowbolt and a... Dragon!?

"there's a second dragon in this region?!" marryjo quietly said to herself.

"what was that? Did you say a second dragon?" I asked.

"I... Uh... No" stutterd Marryjo.

"oh look theres the captain!" she continued

"I'm not letting this go" I whispered.

"Shining!" I yelled as we ran up to The captain, but my happiness was soonly destroyed as I faced a captain with only dread on his face.

"What wrong dude? Where's Grathed?" I asked.

"Grathed... That's what's wrong... He was... Was..." Shining did finish he just broke down into tears.

"oh fuck this cannot be good" I though as I caught the crying captain.

After about five minutes of crying he finally calmed down, and began to tell us what had happend.

"holy fuck..." I quietly said to myself as the dragon and Shadowbolt walk over to us.

"alright we have all of the prisoners on their way to canterlot, and we have serviced the dead, and sent the royal guards that passed back to canterlot as well" said the Shadowbolt.

"thank you. May I know your name?" I gratefully asked.

"yes it's Noxsis. I am second in command of the Shadowbolts." Noxsis began to explain, but was rudely interrupted by the blue dragon.

"See this is why you puny ponys shouldnt be fighting." he said.

"Look we are very grateful for your help but you don't need to be so rude, and not tell us your name." stated Shining in a depressed tone.

"oh well we're are my manners" the dragon laughed.

"I am Ice ace. The soon to be prince of chaos." Ice ace happily said.

"Soon to be Prince? Of chaos?!" I began to freakout.

"don't worry I'm not going to do anything to harm you" Ice said laughing. He than went into great explanation on how he join the a gang of ponies, zebra, and griffin. Only after seeing the horror that followed that gang, he left them. The reason he left was because he absolutely hates the idea of killing, unless it's for the good of the people. Then he went into detail why he liked discord.

We wanted to get away from this punk without pissing him off but we couldn't. So we sat there and listened while hoping Grathed was ok.

* * *

**-About one agonizing hour later-**

"so that's my story of you need me I'll be in the hills above Aplloosa." then Ice flew off.

"Wow could he have been more of a punk ass?" I asked once he was put of sight.

"He did save our lives so I'm fine hearing him out even though he does seem to worship Discord" shining added.

"hey guys I'm not sure about you but I want to see if the griffin I saved lived or not" Noxsis said as she began to walk over to the medical tent, and we followed.

"I'm sorry we could do anything for that griffin" said the nurse, and we all let out a gasp in terror at the lose of our friend.

"Calm down and let me finish. We could do anything here so we had him sent to the hospital at Ponyvile moments ago for further teatmeant. Also don't worry thanks to somepony prior to brining him in we are certain he will be back on his claws in time." said the nurse.

We let out a sigh of relief and began our long walk back to Ponyvile.

* * *

**A/N**

**-GRATHED NOO! what will happen to him next?!**

**-Can shadow fix things with Rainbow Dash?**

**-what is Marryjo hiding?**

**-who the hell is this dragon?**

**-So many questions! THAT ONLY RAISES MORE QUESTIONS!**

**-stay tuned and leave your reviews.**

**- thank you Fr0stburn**

* * *

**-Maryjo created by ShiningShadow1965 and Biggmomma46**

**-Prince Ice Ace created by Ice assassin Ace**

**Thank you all for all your help!**


	16. Wipe the Tears

**A/N hey everyone I wanted to quickly say sorry for the wait I have been hard at work trying to create a following story behind the Shadowbolts but it just didn't work out. So in following time I have staged and created drafts on the ending of this story.**

**Lastly I wish everyone a late happy holidays and hope for the best and safe new years for everyone.**

**Also congrats to everyone who survived the 21st. I didn't think I was going to make it, but I did!**

**Now lets get the story back on the road.**

* * *

:Wipe the Tears.

-Ponyvile Hospital-

It had taken us just a little over an hour to get from Trotsland to the hospital but we made it just after the sunset. For two unicorns a pegasus and a griffin that was pretty fast. As we entered the town we were met with a massive crowd of ponys cheering for us as we ran past them to the hospital.

"Look we can celebrate some other time, but for now we are still on duty!" yelled Shining to the crowd as we continued towards the hospital.

"Man I hope Grathed is ok" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Me to frost. Me to" Shining said sadly.

As we continued running we soon enough got to the hospital. When we entered and asked the nurse where our fallen brother was we were quickly directed to the emergency unit of the hospital. It took us about five minutes to find him, but that wasn't the unusual thing. What was off was that as we got closer to his room we began to hear the sounds of a stringed instrament. The sound was beautiful, it had a sad tone to it but had an faster upbeat to it.

"What's that sound?" I asked

"I don't know but it is beautiful" Noxsis said.

"I agree who ever is playing that music has some good taste in music" added Maryjo.

"There is only one griffin I know that loves music like that and would be in this general area." shining said still a bit depressed.

As we continued down the hall we spotted Grathed's room and one by one we slowly entered the room to see something we wouldn't of expected. There in the corner was Octavia playing her massive cello with her eyes closed playing to the sleeping griffin.

I guess she didn't hear or notice us because she just kept playing with her eyes closed. Because we all thought her music was amazing we all took a seat somewhere in the room and listened while we let the stress leave our bodies.

After about five minutes her song ended and she opened her eyes to see me and three others waking up from the trance her music put us in.

"What are you all doing here?!" she yelled in a hushed whisper.

"we are here to see our brother" I stated as I walked up to her and hugged her, then as my friendly arms wrapped around her, she fell to pieces.

as she began to cry in my arms she quietly began "Why? Why Frosty? Why does this thing always happen to me?! All I wanted was somepony I could relate with and to share our interests with! Why?"

As everyone in the room looked at me and Tavi with great empathy they took their leave from the room. Leaving me Tavi and the uncouncous Grathed.

"I know life is unfair Tavi, but be happy Grathed is alive and you can be with him in his current state and be with him while he recovers. If he truly means that much to you I'm almost positive he feels the same and would do the same for you." I replied releasing Tavi and wiping the tears come her eyes.

"I know it's just so hard to see him like this. Why would anypony do this?" Tavi continued to cry.

"War is hell Tavi, and Grathed is a hero. If it weren't for him and the other guards Trotlands would have been massacred. If anything you should be thanking Shining for saving his life" I added.

Once she heard what I said her ears perked up and she slowly set her (insert instrament) down and began to walk towards the door, "You're right I'm going to go thank everypony outside."

This just left me and Grathed in the room. Suddenly as Octavia shut the behind her Grathed began to stir in his sleep.

"ugh... Why the heck do I feel like a delivery carriage ran me over, turned around ran me over than repeated about six more times?" questioned the somewhat awake Grathed.

"Grathed! You son a bitch! You had us all worried!" I said as I ran up next to him.

Grathed let a small laugh, "I know this must be a heart tugging moment but please tell me I havnt been down for two months"

As much as I wanted to mess with him now was not the time. "you only have been out a few hours thankfully"

"Alright sweet" he said slowing throwing his claw in the air.

"Hey who was playing that music? Because it sounded just like my mother's but all I saw was black when I tried to find the source of the music" Grathed slowly asked.

"Did you really like my music?" said a female voice said behind me. I quickly turned around to see Tavi standing there with what I hoped to be tears of happiness in her eyes.

Tavi seeing Grathed now awake quickly ran over next to him and landed one hell of kiss. As I saw them escalate the kiss, I found myself getting really uncomfortable and awkward so I slowly left to go talk to the group outside.

"so guys I think we should say our regards to Grathed them let him be with Tavi" I calmly stated.

"yea I think you're right" replied Shining. we again one by one entered the room to see the pony and griffin snuggling.

"hey there Grathed we just wanted to make sure everything was ok before we all go our seperate ways." Shining said as he walked over and placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"Yes I just wanted to make sure that the griffin I saved got to see another day" said Noxsis. Then we left leaving the two in their loving embrace.

"Alright as of right now you are all dismissed until further notice" Shining ordered as he launch a flair up in he air calling for a ride home.

"I guess I'll be going then" Maryjo said as she took off in some unknown direction.

"Fuck, I forgot to ask her about this other dragon she was thinking of... Oh well I know I'll be seeing her again" I thought to myself.

"yea I better be getting back to base as well... But first have any of you seen another Shadowbolts named shadow flame? He was assigned to assist Ponyvile." Noxsis said as Shining's ride arrived.

We waved good bye to shining, "the last time I saw him was earlier today before I left to find Shining at Trotlands. For where he currently at I don't know. Hopefully he is with Rainbow Dash." I replied as I put down my hoof.

"Ah so the kid finally got to meet his idol?" Noxsis taunted

* * *

-four hours ago, as Frost and Maryjo left-

-Shadow flames perspective-

As I flew as fast as I could to get away, more and more thoughts kept taunting my mind, "Good job now Rainbow Dash will never accept you now that you creeped her out. And why would she ever like a Shadowbolt? They are the rivals of her idols the wonderbolts!" continues demotivational thought kept running through my head as I flew away.

"I just can't stand it anymore!" I yelled to myself as I landed on a cloud.

"man I must look like a lame punk ass to Rainbow Dash" I said as I began to shed some tears.

"Hey... Uh shadow flame right?" A Female voice voice said from behind hind me. I didn't want to see who it was, I just buried my face into the cloud.

"Hey look I think we got off on the wrong hoof, but I see you don't wanna talk. So I'll see you later then" said rainbow dash as she began to fly back to the town.

Hearing my crush/idol sad as she flew away just tore me up some more. "Wait!" I yelled at her.

"before you leave I just wanna know why did you follow me?" I asked.

"I uh well... You seemed sad, and I mean even though you are part of the Shadowbolts that is still pretty awesome." she said with a slight blush when she got a glimps of Shadow when he came out of hiding.

"you think it's awesome that I'm part of the Shadowbolts?" I said with a little bit of happiness in my voice.

"heh yea I guess... I uh mean yea I thought the Shadowbolts didn't exist? But I guess you gotta be a skilled flyer to become one of them."

I began going into detail about the re-formation of the Shadowbolts, then tried bragging about my flying and combat skills.

Soon enough we found ourselves flying through the air showing eachother what we could do. As the sun lowered we found a nice big cloud to lay on to watch the sun set an the moon rise.

"Is this really happening? Because of this Is a dream I don't want to wake up. I have gotten to fly with my idol an now I'm sitting with her watching the sun set" I thought to myself happily as I pulled Rainbow Dash next to me with my Wing and we snuggled for the most of the night.

After about an hour of taunting, flirting and, chatting we decided to part ways for the night. It hurt me a little to have to say goodbye but Amy kind of Hurt and disappoint ment was destroyed when Rainbow Dash quickly gave me a small kiss before darting off towards her cloud home.

Once I regained my posture I took off to find my commanding officer.

* * *

-Ponyvile Hospital-

-Frostburn's pov-

"ha yea he finally did get to meet his idol I just hope he didn't mess things up." I said.

"what do you mean by that?" Noxsis questioned.

I then began to explain to her about Shadow's minor episode after our battle in town. It was met with Noxsis literally on her back laughing.

"oh that's to good! If what you are saying is true Shadow isn't such a badass as he said!"

"hey now what's going on in here?" asked a confused Shadow Flame.

"I hear you aren't really that bad ass that you set your self to be" Noxsis said trying to keep a straight face.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Shadow.

Thus began a massive argument between the two Shadowbolts.

_"ugh can you please shut them up? I mean good lord no pony deserves to sit through this and keep their sanity." my inner voice complained._

"oh hush and stop bitching jeez, but you are right there is better things we can be doing." I thought to myself.

I then got up and pulled the two arguing Pegasus apart, "Alright that's enough you two" I contemptibly said as I used my magic to separate them.

Even when I had them out of each others faces they were still arguing.

"oh for fuck sake" I yelled as I froze their mouths shut. "damnit guys you are worse than me an my brother when we were young." I continued.

The two Shadowbolts got the hint and sat down with a slight bit of regret and embarrassment in their eyes. "Good. Now that you two are silent and both towns are secure for now, Shadow will you please tell us where our brother is?"

Shadow then began to mumble somthing but due to his mouth being frozen shut he couldn't speak.

"Right sorry" I said as I unfroze the both of them.

"right so what I was goin to say was hes at this prestigious fighting camp out inbetween Canterlot and New Feather. It's crazy! This camp doesn't seem bad but really it is being used to recruit new members of the E.L.F. I tried to stop it but I needed proof. And that's how I went into undercover in the E.L.F" Explained Shadow.

"Umm alrighty dude... All I asked was where he was. I didn't need to know why, but thanks for the info" I replied, as Shadow turned red as he realized what he had just said.

"Alright guys once Grathed is a hundred percent again we will set out to rescue Knightly. Until then you guys are dismissed" I orderd as the two Shadowbolts took off to canterlot.

It was dark out so I set off for my house.

"well fuck... Today has been one hell of a day." i quietly said to myself.

_"no shit, you sure know how to handle situations when they come up. I'm impressed."_ My inner voiced chimed in as I began walking to my apparatment.

"thanks? It really doesnt mean much if I impress myself now does it?" I asked

_"well yes and no. Yes because you know you can do almost anything, then no because yes you only impressing yourself."_

"yea, yea what ever." I said quietly as I unlocked and entered my apparatment.

I haven't bathed in only god knows. I think I'm going to take a long hot bath then head off to bed, before going back to canterlot and making plans with Shining/Celestia on how we are going to save Knightly.

* * *

**A/N alrighty guys again sorry for the late update I have been working hard on setting up this and the next few chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed it I'll talk to you all soon, and have a happy/safe new year!**


	17. Concealed Meanings

**Ch 15 concealed meanings.**

* * *

It was black, everything was black. I couldn't see anything nor feel anything. It was the was the wiredest feeling ever

_"hey... hey Joey... That's your name right?"_ a voice called out from the darkness.

"I uh... Wait how do you now me?" I asked confused

The voice laughed then continued _"Ahh so I am right alright I just wanted to make sure I am the right person."_

"wait... What the fuck are you talking about" I asked.

Just as the voice began to speak again images of my past and other that I haven seen before began to flash before my eyes.

_"I'm that voice that is inside your head, I am your nightmares, true scares, heartbreaks, mistakes, that place you hate, I am that shadow that follows your everymove reminding you that's it's never good enough even though you try and try."_

"What are you talking about?! Why are all these events being shown to me?!" I asked beginning to freakout, as I saw death, I saw the death of my family, I saw myself killing, I saw myself as a pony killing. Then I saw a random castle exploding... And hearing thousands of lives ending at once.

The voice didn't answer me it just kept going. _"And if you leave your thoughts to me I'll make sure that I see your world come crashing around you. When will you see why you cant hide from me? Well I'll let you see why you can't hide from me..."_

I was now scared but I still asked "why?"

And suddenly a vision of myself in the base where I had sacrificed myself appear before me.

_"Because I am you..."_ the voice whispered as I saw myself explode into nothingness.

I then woke up drenched in sweat.

* * *

-laying my bed-

"What the ever living fuck was that?! Who were all those ponies screaming and dying?! And what the fuck did that voice mean he will make my world crash around me?" thoughts like this and many others filled my head as I got out of bed and headed towards the bath to wash off the sweat and get ready make plans to save knightly.

After about an hour in the hot bath tub I dried off and walked out side where I set off a blue flare and called for a ride.

Around five minutes later a white carriage began to appear in the distance being pulled my two pegasi guards.

Moments later they landed. "hello sir we saw your ride request and we left as soon as possible. Where do you wish to go?" ask one of the guards.

"I wish for you to take me back to the castle where I can talk to the princess about our future plans" I replied.

"alright just hop in the back and we will get you there shortly" he replied as he and his partner began to get ready for the return home, as I hopped into the back.

It literally took us ten minutes to get from Ponyville to Canterlot, I was actually surprised by that. Supposivly it takes one about a day walking to get there, and about half flying. "I guess we do have some of the best here in the guard" I thought to myself as I exited and thanked the guards for the lift.

"Alright to the main chambers" I said to myself as I entered the castle.

It took me a little bit to find it but I found it in good time. As I entered the war room I saw Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, Grathed, the Wonderbolts, and the Shadowbolts, all sitting around a massive table.

As I entered the room went silent and looked right at me.

Now I was embarrassed but I kept my cool. " I uh appollogise for being late I was not informed of this meeting" I said I walked over and sat down inbetween Grathed and shining.

Celestia stood up and began to speak "there is no need to be worried Frostburn, we had assumed you would be taking the day off so we had just finished making plans to save your friend knightly lights and stop the main provider of troops to the changeling empire."

"So they already made the plan... When I could have been at home with Vinyl... Alright no worries atleast I'll know knightly will finally be free." I thought to myself.

_"You know when this is all over you need to just take a I don't give a buck week off at the beach or something and just go crazy with your friends and cause some friendly chaos"_ my lil voice chimmed in.

"yea I do need some time off... Wait did I just say buck?" I questioned myself.

_"I uh ment fuck sorry I think I maybe becoming ponified or somthing"_ the voice retorted.

"uh huh... Suurrree" I thought again as I shook my head and returned to reality.

"Alright I understand Princess so will Shining and Grathed be filling me in onto your plan?" I asked.

"yes they will because you leave this afternoon to the fighting camp. In short you will go free Grathed, capture who ever is running the place, get the children back to Canterlot then burn that place to the ground." Celestia seemed pissed. I had never seen her mad before and it truly scared me.

_"Don't be a pussy"_ that voice popped in again.

"Don't start" I replied then ignored everything else I said.

"Alrighty then I'll see you when the job is done you are dismissed" Celestia said as she teleported us to our rooms.

As I opened my eyes I saw Grathed and shining sitting infront of me. "alright do what's going down tonight?" I asked.

Shining sat up and began to explain to me. "Alright do here's the deal, the Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts will be working on taking out any kind of alarms while we sneak in and rescue Knightly. Once he is safe we will begin our search for the ones who run the place. Once we capture them we will then order all residence to an area where they will be teleported back here for desensitization. If something were to go wrong we have both Shadowbolts and Wonderbolts as back up."

"Wow that was alot to take in, so when do we leave?" I asked.

Grathed walked over then fell onto a bed "Five hours, I suggest you get some sleep because it's going to be a long night" he said as he seemed to pass out when he was finished.

At first I thought he was just faking it. "Grathed... GRATHED!" I yelled.

"wow he really is out, that's pretty impressive" Shining exclaimed as he walked over to a bed hopped on it layed down. " would suggest you do get some sleep frost"

I agreed as I walked over to a bed and made myself comfortable and pasted out.

* * *

-four and half hours later-

"Hey bro wake up! We gotta go in a few" yelled a voice.

I was then shook by a claw on my shoulder.

"I'm not kidding bro wake up." Grathed said.

"I.. Is wake..." I replied as I rolled out of bed.

"you know that almost made sense frost" taunted Shining.

"shut up and lets go" I said as I shook my main straight.

As we exited out room we saw both the Shadowbolt team and Wonderbolts team exit their rooms further down the hall and began walking towards the landing/launching platform.

There we saw a small multi-colored carriage waiting for use to take us close to the camp. As we exited the castle I noticed the sun was beginning to disappear and the moon raise.

As we flew through the air I noticed the wonderbolts in formation on our right and the Shadowbolts in the same formation to our left.

When the camp began to come into view the wonderbolts dove towards the ground, the Shadowbolts took to skies above the camp while shining, Grathed and I landed just on the other side of a tree line.

As we hopped off the carriage Shining began to break down the plan for me. "Alright so here's the plan. We will wait for both Shadowbolts and wonderbolts team to give us the ok then we will sneak in through an opening the wonderbolts had created and we will go and save knightly."

"sounds like a plan, but why doesn't the Wonderbolts just save him while they are in there?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well that's not the entire plan. We will also need to fight our way to who ever is running this. And if I recall both wonder/Shadowbolts teams are amazing fliers and sabateurs, yet they really lack hoof to hoof combat." Explained Shining.

I nodded as I now understood the plan I jut had one more questions "Ahh alright. That Makes sense, so when? Or what is the..." I was cut off by an alarm beginning to blare and spotlights turning on attempting to spot the both Pegasus teams.

* * *

"BUCK! This is not good we need to go in now!" yelled shining as he casted an arcane spell and basted a hole in the fence.

"finally some action" Grathed said under his breath as he flew over the fence charging towards some guards.

There was no time to think, I was just acting on in-stink now. Whenever I saw E.L.F. Guards I blasted them with ice. I made sure to pick out my targets so I didn't hit any fleeing students.

"Time to try out my new ice rifle I have been working on" I said to myself as I formed a long barrel of ice over my right shoulder and down my back, and molded it to my ice armor.

I then created a larger version of a paintball hopper that fed my ice rifle hundreds of ice rounds, with precision aim.

It was like being trapped in the cave all over again. For ever one guard I took down three more took his or her spot.

"We needed to hurry up and meet up with he Pegasus teams I dont know much more I can take." I said as I took a sword to the back that shatterd my armor.

"FUCK Shining we need a plan now! I can't keep up with this constant barrage of attacks!" I yelled as I layed down surpressive fire so Grathed could get back into the air.

"Thanks! I owe ya a shot of hard cider when we get back" I heard from the now flying griffin.

"Frost! We can handle these goons for now. Go find Knightly!" yelled Shining.

"I cant just leave you here with out support" I retorted as I shot down a couple more E.L.F.

"No buts. This is an order! Both special forces teams are with us. NOW GO!" commanded Shining as he created this massive blast that formed around him.

"fuck just don't get killed or I swear..." I said under my breath as I ran towards the only building that didn't have kids running out of.

as I entered the building there were four doors.

1) "Detention room"

2) "records"

3) "main office"

4 "principle"

"huh i'd put down money On that knightly is in the detention room" i laughed as I blasted the door down.

As I entered the dim room I saw about four cells each with about ten people in them.

"holy fuck... Are all of you alright?!" I said in great concern as I looked at all the ponies griffins and zebras staring at me.

"define alright?" a male voice interrupted.

I really didn't know how to answer that. "look we do not have much time, are any of you critically Ill or hurt?!" I asked as I began to destroy each lock on each cell.

"no surprising enough he only thing we could want right now is some space to stretch." said the same male voice.

"alright good let's good. We have..." I stop dead in my sentence...

I then quickly thought to myself. "Holy fuck! Shining never told me what to do after this point! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Ok Joey keep calm. You got this. Just take them safely to where you were dropped off."

_"that sounds like a good plan"_ my inner voice again chimmed in.

"not now" I said to myself.

"alright everyone follow me. Stay together and we will get through this. We will be heading towards the tree line where you all will be extracted. I yelled as I began to run for the door.

The sounds of death were very clear. You could here the deaths of many as we made a run for it. I just hope none of them are from our side or innocent lives...

"Frost! When you get the to the woods cast four blueflares then two red!" ordered Shining.

I didn't even question his orders, as we ran into the forest I called for a head count and made sure everyone was there before launching the flairs.

No more than five minutes later waves of guards swarmed the camp and over whelmed the E.L.F. Camp, and soon enough they had surrendered.

* * *

-two hours later-

-royal war chambers-

As the four of us walked into the warchamber we saw, princess Celestia, Luna, minerva, Marjo, and... A dragon?!

Before I could react or say anything Celestia stood up and began to speak. "you did an excellent job Shining, you and your team should be proud. I wish to inform you that there were no casualties in either bolt teams just wounded fliers. The camp has been destroyed, and it's students returned to their families. As for the ones running the The place we are currently In process of putting them on trial to see of they had anything to do with he E.L.F. Or not."

"thank you princess. We it was an honor to fight for you and take down that recruitment camp." shining said as be bowed.

"But if I may ask one question who is the dragon that has graced us with his presence?" continued Shining.

"Ahh well I was just getting to that. This here is Ironclaw the dragon general who has agreed to help us against the changling nation after they heard about our just recent victory at The camp." Celestia replied as she looked over to Ironclaw.

"Wow word must get around fast..." I thought to myself.

The red scaled dragon then stood up, "it's an honor to meet those that are called the top guards of both pony and griffin kingdoms. My name as stated before is Ironclaw. I was also hurt in a way by the E.L.F. and been wanting to fight back but our elder said against it. He wanted you ponies and other races to prove yourselves before receiving our help. And I guess he was impressed by your victories at the defense of your small villages and the capture of that recruitment camp." Ironclaw said as be to bowed to us.

"also stated before I am the current general of our fighting forces and we wish to join you and end this war before it goes on any longer." he continued.

"We are honored that you wish to fight with us. It is a true honor just to be in the presence of an elder dragon as yourself. But I ask one question, in no disrespect Marryjo, but why are you here?" asked Shining Armor.

"Ahh Shining Armor is it? Well because of history between the dragon nation and griffin no dragon could have relationship outside of dragon to dragon relation. But this here griffin is my soon to be wife. I have talked it over with the eldest dragon who has agreed it is time to end our bitterness towards other nations." Ironclaw said as Maryjo flew up and gave him a small kiss.

"I see, well it's still an honor to have you here" said shining as he again bowed.

"alright let's get down to business" Luna blurted out. Then Celestia gave her one of the worst cars of the stink eye I have ever seen.

"yes... Let's. Look you four have done alot for us in the short time you have been here but we ask of one more mission. And that would be for you four to go in and either kill the queen or capture her. Now befor you start asking questions we will be having a full scale assault on the changling capital. He griffin army will attack from side one, pony from side two and dragon from side three."

"we are hoping that with he split of forces you will be able to sneak in and finish your mission and end his horrible war." Celestia ended.

"Alright that sounds like a plan. May I ask when this will happen?" I asked.

"two days from tomorrow. So to home to your loved ones and spend one more day and night with them. I will teleport you to the war room just as the sun begin to his the horizon the day befor of the attack so we can prepare." as she finished I was then teleported back to my apparatment...

"... Fuck I only get tonight tomorrow and tomorrow night with vinyl?! Fuck... Well he sun just went down so I'll take a shower and see if she wants to spend the night together.

* * *

-an hour later-

"god I didn't know how hard it was to get blood out of your fur. Oh well lets see of vinyl wants to spend some time together." I thought.

_"ha when doesn't she? She is in love with your ass."_ said my inner voice.

"I have to agree with you on that and I love her to, and I always will. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me after this mission." I said to myself as I locked the door and began to walk towards her house.

_"you are thinking of what?! Dude that is a serious commitment. Are you sure?!"_

"yea I mean if she stay faithfull after I was Supposivly dead for two months Im sure she is the one."

"_daaawwww isn't that cute. Well I wish you the best of luck bro. Maybe someday I can find love like you."_

"but you are me? Aren't you?"

_"yea I forgot sorry.."_ the voice said in a depressed tone.

Just as I was about to answer him again Vinyls house began to appear and I saw vinyl heading out.

"Ha perfect timing." I though to myself, as I ran up and tackled her.

"hey watch where the buck you are going... I mean come on I just got cleaned up..." complained Vinyl.

Seeing she hadn't realized who I was " I'm sorry who did you get all cleaned up for? Because I think I like you better a little dirty" I said jokingly.

she then got up and shook herself down "hey look here pervert I..." she paused as she made eye contact with me.

"holy fuck I forgot how beautiful her eyes where..." I thought to myself.

"hey there baby Long time no see huh?" I asked still locked in eye contact.

Vinyl didn't even say another word, tears began to form in her eyes, a smile grew on her face, then she ran and tackled me to the ground and locked her lips with mine. I wrapped my front legs around her pulling her in and continued the kiss for who knows how long. After a bit of rolling around in the dirt we stood up and cleaned our selves off.

"So im guessing Grathed is staying at your place?" I asked

"It's like you know... but yes he and tavi..." she said shuddering.

"I gotcha. so where were you goin?"

"i was, uh going to surprise you... but it seems you got the drop on me" she said with seduction in her eyes.

"Uh yea... I.. I guess I did" i said in that fake joking laugh.

"yea now lets go back to your place so i can give you your surprise" Vinyl said in a seductive tone as she brushed up next to me.

I need no more. we took off for my place to continue the excitement for my brief return to my loved one and

The place I now call my home.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ironclaw a creation by ShiningShadow1965**

**Alright guys so i have a few more chapters planned for this story. If they go as I have planned my next story should go according as planned. if not welp then it's time to improvise right?**

**Also I wish to thank you all for reading and sending your reviews.**

**Till next time -Fr0stburn**


End file.
